


Alternate world

by babyy_bird



Category: AOS - Fandom, Marvel, xmen - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fourth wall breaking later on, Sass, Smut, Star Wars References, purely for the snappy attitude I have in mind if this continues, the reader is Australian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyy_bird/pseuds/babyy_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader gets thrown into an Alternate universe where The Avengers, Xmen, Agents of Shield, Netflix's Daredevil and Jessica Jones are all in the same universe.</p><p>“Guess what I found in my bag last night guys!” She said sitting on the couch and holding up an iPod with a Captain America case. “And it still has all my stuff on it! So who wants to see and hear a brunette bearded Cap saying he's an ass man?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ok so you found her in the middle of no where, asleep, fully clothed, with a Star Wars bag next to her?” Wanda asked, peering into the window of the white container to see the mysterious girl that was brought in by a group of people she didn't know.

“That basically sums it up.” The man who introduced himself as Phill Coulson said turning to her and nodding slightly. 

“Her vitals are fine, no radiation, no wounds, bumps or bruises.” Jemma Simmons, a British doctor with PH.D’s in fields she couldn't even pronounce sighed from across the room while looking at the monitors. “It's as if someone just dumped her in the middle of the forest and left via Bifrost to get our attention.” 

“She's moving!” Pietro loudly announced with his face pressed against the window. Fizt and Simmons moved quickly to where the speedster was standing and looked through the glass with him, Bobbie, Mack, Lincon and Daisy soon following. 

“You're alive.” It wasn't a question at this point and Coulson sighed lightly whiling turning to the still shocked Avengers in front of him. 

“Yes I'm alive. I was brought back to life by an alien DNA that almost drove me completely crazy but I'm here with one less hand. Can we move on?” 

“What makes you think we can help?” Steve was the first to snap out of it and started walking towards the glass to see what the speedster was so impressed about. 

When he did his eyes nearly bulged out of his eye sockets when he saw the woman stretching like cat, arms above her head, shirt riding up to her ribs and hair a tousled nest of bed hair curls. When he looked back to Coulson waiting for an answer some pops could be heard and an outright filthy moan left the woman's lips. Everyone then went to the window to see she was still sound asleep on her stomach this time with her left leg hanging off the small bed comfortably and her head buried in the duvet and pillow.

“We were hoping with Thor around he could help with some theory's about where she's from and how she got here.” Daisy cut in looking at Thor who was just as lost as the rest of them.

“What about facial recognition? Finger prints? DNA tests.” Natasha stepped back and turned to Dr. Simmons.

“We haven't done DNA but the rest?” She frowned with a sigh. “We ran everything through every system there possibly is, even Daisy hacked into a few we didn't have and nothing.”

“Nothing?” Tony was next to walk away from the white box with a frown. 

“It's as if she doesn't exist.” 

“What if she doesn't?” Clint asked looking through the glass at the sleeping woman, when he saw everyone's confused expressions he continued. “Not here anyway we know that. But what she isn't from here?” 

“She can't be from a different realm. I mean look at her.” Bobbie added. “She has a Wonder Woman shirt on, caps shield helix bar, ripped skinny jeans, heeled batman boots and a Star Wars bag.” 

“Are we talking alternate universe theory.” Bruce piped up turning to his team mates. 

“That would fit.” Simmons tilted her head in agreement.

“But how did she get here.” Fitz turned to Simmons and they went to the monitor before they heard Pietro speak up.

“Wait Batman? As in DC comics? What about the flash?” Everyone gave him questioning looks and he rolled his eyes. “Didn't flash have a huge thing where he ran so fast he time traveled? What if it's something like that? What if she's a mutant?” 

“That why we've called the X-Men for help as well, they'll be here shortly with Deadpool to see if he's run into anything like this.” May answered leaning against a desk top with her arms crossed. 

“Not Wade!” Peter Parker groaned in annoyance. 

“Problem?” Lance looked at the kid with amusement, knowing just how bad the merc could get.

“He thinks we're dating.” Peter replied unamused causing everyone to chuckle. 

“Pietro get away from the glass! She's not an animal at the zoo!” Wanda scolded her twin. 

“Pft that's obvious.” He turned back to the glass. 

“Why are you so desperate to look at her?” Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow. He turned to her with a sassy face ready to give her a sassier reply but he was interrupted by a croaky, deep, morning voice. 

“Well I'm drop dead gorgeous what would you expect?” 

*****

“My name is-“ 

“Nicholas J. Fury. Former director of SHIELD and a pain in HYDRA’s ass.” The woman sat across from him answered almost like second nature. “I know.” 

“Well I'm at a disadvantage.” She raised an eyebrow. “You know me but I don't know you.” 

“If you want to ask me questions you don't have to do it super spy style like I'm an enemy or some shit. Just ask me the questions.” Fury was taken back by the woman calmness of the situation and lent back in his chair. Behind the double sided mirror next to them Tony chuckled.

“I like her.” He said nodding while everyone else in the room looked on in curiosity.

“Where are you from?” 

“Planet earth, Queensland, Australia. The place where from the minute you're born everything under the sun is trying to kill you. Including the sun as it turns out.” 

“She's not lying there.” Coulson said turning to them. “Have you seen the spiders there?” 

“Why can't we find you in any of our systems?” 

“Have you asked your systems that question? It might have a better answer than me.” 

“Can you cut it with the smart ass answers?” Funny said annoyed. 

“Can you cut it with the boring ass questions? I feel like we're on a date arranged by our parents which is weird because you're old enough to be my dad.” She scrunched up her nose and looking at the double sided mirror remembering the part in Kingsmen when Egsy recognised it and punched it open under water. “Is Bobbie Morse in there?” 

Fury frowned at the question and brought his hands together.

“Why do you want to know that?” She rolled her eyes at him, knowing he's looking for a hidden reason as to why she'd want her in here.

“Relax Patchy the Pirate, she's just a better interrogator than you. Plus she likes Star Wars.” As much as she liked the guy, he was getting on her nerves. 

A thoroughly annoyed Fury stood in the room behind the double sided mirror watching Agent Morse talk with the woman they still didn't know the name of. Tony was holding in laughter making his face turn bright red along with Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bruce and the twins. Coulson’s team just watched with amusement while Peter hung from the ceiling upside down eating a bag of chips he'd occasionally share with Pietro and Clint.

“What's your name?” Bobbie started with a kind smile. 

“Y/N Y/L/N.” She replied at more ease.

“Age?” 

“Depends, what year is it?” Bobbie frowned before answering.

“2018.” Y/N’s eyes widened before she looked down.

“Shit.” She whispered. “Well that means I'm 19.” 

She brought her elbows on the metal table and started rubbing her temples to ease the headache she could feel coming on. 

“How do you know so much about us?” Bobbie continued.

“You want the honest truth?” She asked, not really sure she should tell them, when Bobbie nodded and leaned forward she sighed before answering. “Where I'm from, every single one of you are either comic book characters, tv shows, Netflix series or movies. You're all frictional. Thor or anyone related to him doesn't exist, or if he does he's staying the hell away from earth, Cree never came to earth and started the Inhumans program, in World War two HYDRA never existed, Steve was never born-although there was a Russian Bucky doppelgänger in the U.S.S.R. called James Barnes and a Sargent James Barnes somewhere else-Tony was never born, the technology is way less advanced, SHIELD never happened-any disaster that lead the Avengers getting involved never happened, New York, The Mandarin, Washington, Ultron, PYM Industries. None of it happened because it was in a comic book or TV or on the movie screen.” 

Bobbie was silent before she leaned back in her chair with her mouth slightly agape.

“Jesus Christ you're telling the truth.” Y/N nodded with a small sad smile. “What about us? Or rather not us?” 

“Actors. Your name is Adrianne Palicki.” 

“What about the rest of them?” Bobbie shook her head trying to wrap her head around it.

“All actors. You and your team are a TV show called Agents of Shield, Steve, Thor and Tony with their solo films, The Avengers, Avengers Age of Ultron which doesn't really make sense because it only lasted a few days.” 

“Yeah.” Bobbie agreed nodding.

“More like The Long Weekend Of Ultron.” Bobbie hummed in agreement. “But there was so much wrong with that movie anyway.” 

“Really?” Y/N groaned and rolled her eyes leaning back in her chair while slouching. 

“So much. Joss Whedon directed in and wrote it to basically be his own messed up fanfiction so he could have his ship.” Bobbies face went horrified at the mention of Joss but leaned forward with a determined face. Just before she was about to speak the door opened to revel Natasha dragging in a chair. 

“Tell me everything.” She said pointing to Y/N sternly and sitting down next to Bobbie.

“Ok.” Y/N got business like, tucking her chair in so her stomach touched the table and pointed to Natasha. “Do you and Banner have a thing?” 

Natasha was thrown off by the question and she frowned. “No.” 

“Did you ever have a thing?” She said double checking. 

“No.” 

“Thank fucking Christ!” It looked like a weight had been lifted from Y/N’s shoulders. “Well Joss made it that you two did but it was so poorly written because in the first Avengers movie there was nothing. No chemistry no hint at a romance like yeah you went and got him and yeah you tried to calm him down but that was it. You had an inside joke, you were friendly that's it.

“AOU rolls around and it's suddenly ‘oh Bruce I adore you! Let's run away and be misfits together!’ Like.. Don't get me wrong I could've accepted the ship if it was written well but the way he made you out to be was just.. Not you..” 

“What was the first Avengers movie?” Bobbie said frowning. 

“Loki and the Chitari.” Y/N realised she got a head of herself and tried slowing down to make easier to understand.

“Tony wants to know what his solo films are called.” Bobbie sighed while rolling her eyes.

“Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3-they're not really that creative.” Natasha nodded and took out a Stark phone to give to Y/N.

“Put everything on a timeline so it's easier.” Nat said handing her the phone.

“Shit you mean these are a thing?!” Y/N took the device with wide eyes, huge smile as she looked at it with amazement. “I thought it was just in the fanfiction!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I did not expect this much feedback in this amount of time holy crap this makes me want to put my other stuff on here soooo here's another part sorry if this is going to slow but oh well hope you enjoy! (Also I'm still getting used to this site so go easy on me I feel like an old person discovering the Internet)

“Ok here it is.” Y/N said handing the phone to Natasha. “I've made two different ones though. The first one goes from start to finish as if it were your time line, the second is in cinematic chronological order from my world.”

 

Y/N had perched herself on one of the kitchen counters where Natasha was making lunch for the both of them. Clint was making himself some coffee not to far from them and in the living area sat the rest of the avengers and Coulsons team (minus Fitz and Simmons) patiently awaiting the arrival of the Xmen.

 

“Hang on!” Y/N turned to the rest of them behind her. “Where's Sam? And Bucky? And Vision and Scott and Rhodey?”

 

“They’re on a mission they're fine.” Unlike the others, Natasha had gotten used to her little outbursts of random questions. Answering them with patience and sometimes laughing at her starstruck expressions when they went into a particular room.

 

She did however notice little things she did, clasping her hands together and wringing them out or rubbing her wrists at certain times. Standing on her toes like she was ready to jump up and run at any second. Always shifting her eyes from one side of the room to the other or zoning out completely and just staring off into space. She didn't want to make assumptions and she certainly didn't want to ask yet incase it was a touchy subject. With out Y/N knowing, Nat would often glance at her wrists to see if there was anything she was specifically rubbing or if was a nervous habit. All she found were small faded marks, most likely burn marks but two or three of them were too low to be accidental. That lead her to stealing glances further up her arms to see only the most faded lines near her elbows, she'd missed them before but now that they were in the light it was like they were only a little bit darker than her actual skin colour.

 

“Hey are you ok?” Y/N jumped slightly at the voice and when she turned to see Steve she smiled kindly while shaking her head slightly.

 

“Yeah sorry I'm just thinking to hard again.” Steve could immediately see it was something else, weather it was the way her smile didn't meet her eyes or when she laced her fingers together and squeezed them. He was a gentleman though so he didn't mention it and went to the sink to rinse his plate like he was originally going to do until he saw her like that.

 

“Hey kid!” Tony called from the sofa. “Pick a movie with us.”

 

“You guys actually have special movie bonding time?” She asked tilting her head.

 

“Nah more like we have nothing to do in our spare time.” Clint explained before taking his coffee into the living area and sitting down.

 

“Quick question.” Y/N said whispering and leaning towards Nat. “Does Clint, by any chance, have a secret family on farm in the middle of nowhere and his wife's name is Laura?”

 

“Laura’s his sister.” Nat looked up at her perplexed before she looked back down to finish cutting the last of the of the fruit to put in a smoothy that Y/N suggested she try. “ _She_ however does have a few kids out on a farm.”

 

“One of them’s named after you.” It was probably supposed to be a question but Nat didn't have a chance to answer before she saw Y/N smirk and and jump off the counter to pick a movie.

 

“It's like she knows everything yet at the same time she knows next to nothing.” Nat knew Steve was behind her with out having to look behind her.

 

“It's cute though. Her expressions when you tell her something that she didn't know.” Steve said chuckling.

 

“You think Barnes will like her?” Nat smiled bigger when Steve let out a short breathy laugh.

 

“If she stays still long enough to have a conversation with him then yeah.” Steve stood next to Nat watching Y/N interact with everyone. “I think he’ll love her.”

 

“Everyone loves her. Hell even Fury warmed up to her once she got a one-on-one with him.” Nat stopped the the blender next to her and when she opened it the smoothy inside was a bright purple due to the blueberries that were put in.

 

“Jesus what is that?” Steve asked peering over her shoulder into the glass Nat was pouring the smoothy into.

 

“According to my sources.” Nat brought the glass up, the smoothy went right to the top of it with little to no excess in the container. “Ravenclaw inspired fruit smoothy.”

 

When she took a sip she brought it back and spun around Steve with wide eyes.

 

“You have to try it.” She put the glass into Steve's hands, motioning him to take a sip as well. “Now.”

 

*****

 

Later that night, Bucky, Sam, Rhodey, Vision and Scott came back from the two day mission a few hours earlier than planned. The Xmen called in, apologising for not being able to make it because they couldn't find Deadpool so Tony stayed up, searching main city's for, in his words, ‘a murderous, sassy, nutcase in a red and black suit shish Kebabing shady guys’ to help them out due to his mutation including resilience against any telepathy. Before Nat showed Y/N to her room, May got the honours of giving her Star Wars bag to her and she was astatic to find a specific item of clothing that was crumpled at the bottom of the bag. Coulsons team left to go back to their base saying they would come back the next day when the Xmen showed up.

 

When the quinjet landed, a few of the avengers were up to greet them for a quick mission debrief, Steve sticking close Bucky as usual and giving everyone the run down on the short, sassy Australian Coulson found in a forest somewhere in Norway. However if you wanted to keep safe he suggested to never call her short because she will tackle you like she'd been doing football all her life.

 

Thor had the bruises to prove it.

 

Thor also advised them not to call her a ‘Little Lady’ either. Very bad for your health.

 

When they were inside from the summer heat (Y/N said that it felt like a nice Spring breeze and that they were all whimps for turning the AC on) Bucky immediately felt less stressed. His long hair was starting to stick to the back of his neck and forehead, peeling his leather jacket with one sleeve off, he threw it on the table in front of him leaving him with his black tank top on and leaning on one of the chairs. Knowing he'd have to speak at some point he lifted his head and replied to Steve's ‘order’ for a mission report. _Little punk._

 

“Mission went south from the get go. They knew we were comin’ from a mile away and started shooting at us.” Bucky grew more frustrated and started taking off all gun holsters on his body, throwing them roughly on the table making loud thuds every time one hit the surface. “We only managed to get one guy and he knows jack shit.”

 

“That's definitely going on the list of things I should _not_ be turned on by.” A tired groggy voice said making Nat spin faster than Bucky had ever seen.

 

“Koroleva what are you doing out of bed?” Pietro asked concerned.

 

“Queen?” Bucky asked bewildered.

 

“She wouldn't accept princess.” Wanda cleared and Bucky looked at the small woman. Her hair looked like she had just put it in a bun due to how messy it looked and she was dragging her feet with her eyes half open as she walked towards the kitchen in nothing but a Wonder Woman shirt and underwear. 

 

“What are you doing?” Natasha asked softly.

 

“I can't sleep so I'm making a hot chocolate.” She said with a tired finality, she reminded Bucky of a three year old in this state. “Also the bed is weird.”

 

“How? It's a king sized bed.” Tony argued.

 

“Because it just is Anthony so just-“ her snappy reply was cut short when she yawned like a cat, her whole body stopped what it was doing and when she finished a little squeak could be heard. “-shush. Let me be.”

 

‘That was adorable’ Tony mouthed to the ones looking.

 

“I heard that.”

 

“Heard what?! I didn't even say anything!” Tony raised his hands quickly not knowing if she was going to be more dangerous tired.

 

“No but you mouthed it and I heard it and if I hear it again when I'm more awake then I will cut you.”

 

Rhodey was doing his best to keep his laughter to himself as he looked at the girl who shut the great Tony Stark up, Scott was just smiling wide, loving the attitude thinking about how great it would be if he brought Cassie around. Sam was laughing with Rhodey, glad that someone was finally stepping up and challenging Tony. Vision, well, Vision was still not yet used to human banter, sure he'd been around Tony but he thought it was best to just observe like usual.

 

Bucky stood awestruck. No other word for it and Steve smiled when he saw it.

 

“Y/N why don't you come with me?” Nat said walking towards her, she wrapped one arm around her shoulders and lead her off to the elevator. When it shut Bucky turned to Tony.

 

“Please for the love of god tell me you got some marriage papers on hand.”

 

*****

 

Early the next morning Y/N made her way up to the kitchen, same clothes she had on yesterday except this time she was bare foot and had her Captain America high school themed jacket hanging loosely on her shoulders due to the size. She thought it would be best to (unfortunately) keep pants on if she was going to be walking around the tower with everyone around and she was for once glad she made that decision because when the elevator opened all she could hear was the yelling of two old men.

 

“You little fuckin punk! I'm gonna kill you!”

 

“No I swear it wasn't me! I swear!”

 

Steve had desperately leapt over the back of the sofa in a fit of laughter while Bucky, with water covering the top half of his body gracefully jumped over it like a prowling tiger.

 

“Damn when the fuck did you get so thick man?” Y/N said walking over and poking Bucky's stomach, she was met with what felt like a rock and withdrew her finger and looked back up at Bucky with wide eyes. “Scratch that! When did you become a chiseled rock? Steven you are doing the lords work.”

 

“You have absolute no filter don't you.” Sam said smiling while holding a glass of orange juice in his hand.

 

“I have a filter. I filtered these words very carefully.” She said looking at Sam seriously.

 

“As much as I'd _love_ to continue having a conversation with you doll.” Bucky's drawled out voice was smooth and rough at the same time which confused everyone in the room considering he was in a murderous mood not two seconds before. “I have some payback to dish out to my buddy over there. Nats just made a smoothy so why don't you go get one too and we can talk right after I'm done with this punk yeah?”

 

For the first time ever, Y/N was stumped. She looked up at Bucky with her mouth only slightly open, she knew something like this would happen though, Bucky would talk and she’d go weak at the knees begging him to say more but now that she was here with him especially if last night wasn't a dream, she wanted to give him a run for his money. She didn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing she was feeling complete to giddy inside. So yeah if Bucky wanted to talk then she’ll talk. Let's see how much the old man has learnt about this century.

 

“Ok.” She turned on her heel and skipped away to the kitchen, smiling at Steve on her way and went passed Thor just as he jumped at the toaster popping up revealing a _mother fucking pop tart._

 

If there was a camera she would be looking into as if it were an episode of the office.

 

Bucky was surprised to say the least. Every time he used that kind of talk girls would be weak at the knees. Steve knew it to, hell that punk knew all his tricks and for once it wasn't Bucky setting Steve up with a beautiful dame.

 

“Guess what I found in my bag last night guys!” She said sitting on the couch and holding up an iPod with a Captain America case. “And it still has all my stuff on it! So who wants to see and hear a brunette bearded Cap saying he's an ass man?”

 

“What?!” Bucky tackled Steve when he looked and Y/N in surprise and when she turned to the sound of the thud she barked out a laugh at the sight of Steve in a headlock on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow I should probably explain why this chapter took a sharp turn down shit lane. So basically I'm going through a little bit of shit and it kinda crawled it's way into my writing to the point where I just explained my life through mental illness. Everything I wrote about the readers back story and her metal illness is basically what happened to me (also the way I explain what happens when she gets angry literally happens when I do so :/ ) so please don't think I'm making that part up because that was my basically my life summed up, obviously with details missing but you get it. 
> 
> Again very sorry but the next chapter will be lighter I promise!

**_ WARNING: DEPRESSION, SELF-HARM, ANXIETY AND OCD MENTION _ **

 

**_ SECOND WARNING: IF YOU TRY TO ROMANTICISE MENTAL ILLNESS I WILL SHOVE A TRUCK UP YOUR ASS _ **

 

“What do you mean I have to get stabbed?”

“You're not getting stabbed. Just a blood test.” Jean grey smiled kindly at Y/N. She wasn't having any of it and whined while slouching in her chair.

“But I hate getting stabbed.” She crossed her arms, hands holding her elbows protectively as everyone at the huge table looked at her.

“What do you mean by stabbed?” Bucky asked next to her.

“Well James answer me this. Is something metal piecing my skin? Will blond come from the wound?” Bucky nodded. “Then I'm getting stabbed. That makes you vampires and I will not stand for this supernatural shit and neither should you Tony! Screw the system! Fuck the police-“

“You're getting a blood test.” Nat stopped her from her rant and Y/N sighed looking down.

“What, are you scared of needles of something?” Tony asked.

“I'm not scared!” She defended, shoulders tensing and Bucky frowned before glaring at Tony. “I just have a certain anxiety towards them.”

At the head of the table nearest the door, Charles sighed, they had arrived with out Deadpool just an hour ago due Wade cutting off his own hand again, Negasonic Teenaged Warhead said it was just as awesome as last time and he looked at the tense woman before him.

“You have nothing to fear Y/N. Jean is a very talented Doctor.” He smiled warmly at her and she visibly relaxed.

“I know that. Believe me I know. As much as hate it I'll get over it.” She shrugged looking down at her laced fingers.

“How many?” Y/N’s head shot up at the sound of Sam’s voice.

“What?”

“How many times have you had to have a blood test?” He cleared.

Bucky studied her face when she went silent, keeping eye contact with Sam for second before shifting her eyes the sides seeing others looking at her. When she did notice she let out a small bitter laugh and looked back to the table.

“To many.” She mumbled before looking up and giving a sarcastic smile, she stood and left the room with Jean Grey following quickly.

“Ok.” Bucky turned to Nat, pointing at her and raising his eyebrows. “Spill. What do you know?”

“It's not my place to say James.” She said sternly.

“You're going to be her mentor Romanoff.” Fury said from the end of the table. “If you know something you need to-“

“She hasn't told me anything although I've picked up symptoms of anxiety and depression.” She thought closely about what she was going to say next and Bruce frowned, tapping the table twice to activate the touch screen. “But she has scars. Whether or not they're on her skin or in her head she has issues that she's not comfortable talking about.”

“OCD.” Logan butted in, when everyone looked at him questioningly he raised his eye brows. “You can't tell me you didn't see it.”

“Then get her comfortable.” Fury said to Natasha after looking at Logan.

“I'm sorry when did we start talk about her like she's a prisoner?” Bucky was getting more angry by the second, the atmosphere in the room changed and Wanda along with the mutants shifted uncomfortably.

“We need to figure out how and why she's here Barnes-“

“And then what?” Pietro glared at Fury. “Send her back? What if she doesn't want to go back?”

“And how would you know that?”

“Have you looked at her interact with us?” Pietro scoffed. “You're a spy Fury start acting like it.”

“Excuse me?”

“You can not tell me you didn't see the absolute joy in her eyes when you walked through the doors with the Professor. Or when Thor tells her children's bedtime stories from Asgard.” Pietro looked around at everyone. “I don't know about you guys but I think if we treat her like a friend with no higher agenda like what you're suggesting then maybe-just maybe-she might open up and tell you about her life.”

Fury lightly glared at him before looking at Bucky and then the rest of the Avengers, everyone casted their eyes downward.

“And I thought we were dysfunctional.” Scott mumbled but because it was so quiet everyone heard.

“Well what do you say?” Coulsons team was quietly observing everything, standing around the room due to not having enough chairs and everyone almost forgot they were there.

“Maximoff’s right Nick.” May said honestly. “You can't treat her like an enemy.”

“She's a seventeen year old in the body of an nineteen year old.” Bobbie added. “And just from being around her in short amount of time that I have, she picks up on nasty vibes very quickly. She removes herself and when she can't she stops talking, stops trusting. I personally don't know why you'd want to know about her life considering everything to do with SHIELD doesn't exist where she's from.”

“We don't know if she knows nothing.”

“And you won't ever know if you treat her like a prisoner.” Sam but in harshly. “She's a good kid Fury and I know it. Hell why'd you think I let those two nut cases into my house way back when?”

Natasha and Steve lightly glared.

“Ok so you've all agreed to not treat her like shit right?” Pyro, one of the mutants accompanying the Professor snapped while playing with his lighter. “Well then get on with it. Mentor her. Treat her like family. Be there for her when she cries or some shit. Can we go now I have things to do. People to see, stuff to set fire to.”

*****

  
“So it turns out that you are not nineteen like you thought!” Simmons said uneasy, trying to sound positive as she looked at Y/N sitting at the table holding her left elbow but dropped her fake tone. “You're in your mid-twenties..”

Y/N’s mouth hung open and her eyes went wide as she looked at all the monitors around Simmons. Bucky was leaning against the back of his chair so he could quietly talk to Natasha behind him while still watch Y/N.

“I still can't believe you're mentoring her.” Nat rolled her eyes at him.

“And what would you suggest? I don't even know what I'm mentoring her on yet. It's up to her.” Bucky grunted, still not happy. “Besides, I see her eying up every gun that gets in her line of sight. Maybe she might ask you to teach her how to shoot.”

Bucky watched Nat get up and sit in the free chair next to Y/N.

“So there were four viles worth of blood taken-so no heavy lifting for the rest of the day and make sure you drink lots of water, Dr. Jean Grey took two so she could run specific tests to see if you were a mutant or gifted and I took two to run tests, one for your hormones and one to see if you had Inhuman DNA. You have the hormone levels of someone past puberty but during their-.. Well..”

“During the subjects prime age to reproduce. Aka if I wanna have kids.. better get started before it gets hard.” Y/N said casting her eyes downward, Simmons doing the same. Nat turned to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders reassuringly.

“You also have a fraction of Inhuman DNA.” Y/N looked up confused, meeting Simmons eyes.

“You and I both know that's not possible. It's like mutation, you have it or you don't.” Simmons looked distressed as she turned to the monitors looking at the results.

“I can't explain it. And I have no idea what would take for it to be activated.” She quickly turned to Y/N making Bucky jump slightly. “Only if you wanted to have them activated! We're not going to force you to do it.”

Nat looked at Y/N’s unreadable expression and tightened her arm around her shoulders reassuringly while Bruce looked at the results interested.

“You'll be alright kid.” Y/N nodded absentmindedly.

“The one time I get a chance at being normal and this happens.” She mumbled. Simmons excused herself, going to talk with Jean to see what she found and Bucky moved closer to Y/N, no longer leaning in the back of his chair.

“What do you mean?” Bucky was surprised to hear Furys voice ask instead of his own. “You need to tell us everything.”

Y/N looked at him before a moment of realisation dawned on her causing her to roll her eyes and smile sarcastically.

“And this is what causes you to ask the question yourself huh?”

“I don't know what you're-“ He said slowly.

“How many of the others have put up to this?” She whispered before looking down the table and then angrily back up to Fury. “Jesus fuck Fury! What was one of the first things I said to you? If you want to ask me a question then fucking ask. You don't have to go behind my back to find answers when the source is right in front of your fucking face. I'm not the enemy!”

“We don't know that.” He stood up and put his hands on the table.

“I just said it!” Fury still glared lightly at her before sitting down again.

“Ok so what do you want to know then huh? What I know about SHIELD? What I know about other threats? What? Or do you want to know what it's like inside my head?” She never raised her voice, only made it low but still loud and powerful, something she learnt from working with horses. “Trust me when I say you don't want to go there.”

“What do you mean?” Bobbie spoke up, having been one of the first to talk to her she didn't like the sudden turn of emotions from Y/N.

Fury hit a nerve, Y/N reacted the way only someone would if it had happened before. Y/N’s eyes went glossy for a moment before she swallowed thickly and shook her head. Everyone now looked at her, surprised to see her so serious for the first time since she got here.

“You can tell us.” Bucky placed his flesh hand on hers and squeezed, she shakily squeezed back which surprised Bucky considering her face looked hard as stone but she sighed lightly relaxing a bit.

“Growing up with Anxiety and OCD isn't exactly the ideal childhood.” She sighed again, slouching a bit lower this time and Bucky realised how bad this was affecting her. “You grow up thinking that everyone else is like this. Everyone else feels sick to the stomach before going to school. Everyone else gets sick to the stomach to the point of feeling like you're going to throw up in the car when you don't know what's going to happen at school and you don't question it because you're in grade one. You're a kid. You don't think you're any different so why would you question it.

“And then your parents start taking you to the doctors and you realise that maybe this is a bit worse than you thought it was. You get blood test after blood test after blood test and you get nothing. There's nothing physically wrong with you because it's all in your head. But all that worrying does stuff to you. Has a nasty reaction to your body, most commonly the chemicals in your stomach eat away at the lining of your stomach after its done with the food you've just ate causing you to eat more and more. And in my case.. It caused a chemical reaction on my face that lead to an acne break out in preschool. So not only do you have all that shit going on in your head, it grows on your face. It only gets worse as you get older, covering every inch of your face, down your neck, shoulders, chest, back hell even some down your forearms.

“And you look around at your friends and ask yourself why they're not going through the same thing as you. That's the first stage of realising that ok, yeah, you're a bit different but that's ok.” She frowns angrily, looking down at her hands. “Then a few years after that your GP suggests seeing a therapist just to make sure it's not anything else and she asks you questions. Questions that seem logical and straight forward to you but she comes back to saying that hey, you're not like everyone else but that's still ok. There’s a reason why you think the way you do now so that makes it better. I don't remember much about how my parents found the right medication for me but apparently I was climbing the roof for a couple of weeks.”

She chuckled quietly before she kept talking.

“A few more years go by and nothing really happens besides the bullying and then you hit grade six or seven and the anxiety attacks start happening.” Sam shakes his head, while the rest look down at the table except Tony, Nat and Bucky. “Now what you have to understand is that the difference between an anxiety attack and a panic attack is that a panic attack is out of no where for no reason. You'll be fine one minute and then on the ground not being able to breath the next because of some stupid little reason and they are the worst of the two. I hate them. They're a bitch a wish I could punch the living shit out of. Anxiety attacks is when there's a build up of, you guessed it, anxiety, to the point where it's the only thing you can think about and you don't know you're having one until you're on the ground unable to breath.

“And that's just primary school. High school comes around and you decide to go on a medication for your acne. Roacitain.” Bruce looked up surprised, knowing the affect the medication had on teenagers. “And you get warned of the effects it has on teens. Depression. And in some extreme cases suicide. It sucks, literally, it drys your skin out completely to get rid of the acne. I didn't last long enough to go through the whole set I'd been given. Couple months at most before I started hearing these voices. Most people when they hear them it's in their head, their own voice or sometimes a voice they don't recognise. It was a voice that I didn't recognise and it wasn't in my head for that long, it felt someone was standing behind me and every moment of silence it was at its loudest.

“So naturally as a teenager I resorted to music. I didn't want to take it out on myself but it kept taunting me. I kept seeing shadows move out of the corner of my eyes and my anxiety spiked. And one night I made a stupid choice and I have the scars as a reminder. Obviously they're fading but some didn't.” She brought her arms out and pointed to the creases an inch below her elbows on each arm. “Crazy how your OCD can kick in at times huh? And I would've been fine talking about if you'd just asked me.”

Fury looked down guilty and yet again she never raised her voice, it was just low and croaky. She stilled looked at him though, growing angrier and angrier the more he didn't meet her gaze. She remembered briefly, when she was in school after an incident of one of the teachers being homophobic, that she was angry. Truly, absolutely, completely angry for the first time in a long time. How her friend still says to people that it's scary when she gets angry because the room gets colder, air gets thinner and the tension thick enough to cut with a butter knife. How someone has to be there telling her not to do anything stupid or she'll do it no hesitation.

Most times she would go from mildly annoyed to pissed off and that would be the end of it. But the rare occasions she would get angry her jaw would clench, her hands turning into fists or grab hold of something so she wouldn't be digging them into her palms, that one particular time in the class though she had grabbed a hold of her desk. To this day when people sit in it you can see little marks she left with her nails. Anger was the worst for her. She wasn't in control and that in itself made her more angry until she got to the point that she would lash out at her punching bag.

Everyone sensed the change in the room, just like in school, the room temperature dropped, and the air got thinner. Daisy who was wearing a tank top shivered at the sudden drop and frowned at Lincon before looking at Y/N. Fury finally met her gaze and he was taken back by the raw intensity of anger. Nat looked at Bucky and Steve did as well knowing if she lashed out they would be the only ones to stop her with Thor. Nat squeezed her tense shoulders, not remembering how they got that tense without her knowing and tried calming her down. It wasn't until Bucky started rubbing her forearm with his metal hand did she slowly look away and cast her eyes downward.

“Breathe doll.” She started breathing heavily though her nose at his recognition. “You need that.”

She also, unfortunately, had a tendency to stop breathing when she got mad. Simmons and Jean decided to burst through the doors at that moment and Fitz couldn't be happier that the atmosphere immediately changed when she entered.

“We have a problem.” Jean said grimly. Y/N rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath, something only Bucky caught which caused him to chuckle quietly.

“Not only does she have a fraction of Inhuman DNA but she also has the genetic set up to become gifted if she were in a traumatic accident.” Jean showed a hologram in the middle of the table of her DNA, pointing out the parts that were relevant.

“And this is were it gets weird.” Simmons said coming up and putting up different hologram of it.

“It that-“ Bruce started but cut himself off as he stood up to get a closer look.

“The mutated X gene.” Xavier said from his spot opposite Fury down the end of the table.

“How is that possible?” Storm asked looking for each person. “She can't have all of it.”

“Aren't I a special little snowflake.” Y/N muttered. Bucky squeezed her hand and she returned the gesture.

“I don't know how it's possible.” Jean said shaking her head.

“Question?” Y/N said not really looking for an answer on weather or not she could ask one. “If I only have a fraction of Inhuman DNA then wouldn't it be dangerous for me to touch one of those crystals? And are they all coexisting in my body peacefully or will one of them eventually take over? Like if I had a major chemical imbalance would I be just a mutant or would I be able to touch one of those crystals and become an Inhuman as well?”

“I hate to say this but I have no idea.” Jean said disappointed. Y/N looked back at Lincon to see he was in deep thought.

“I should tell you now that I've never come across someone like you before so I this is all theory but I'd assume since you don't have the full Inhuman DNA then it would be dangerous for the rest of the human or mutant cells that would be coming into contact with the crystal.” He raised one eye brow and nodded towards the hologram. “In short I don't suggest touching one anytime soon.” 

 

**_ (((If you or anyone you know is going through anything please don't hesitate to ask me about it ok? I'm a very good listener and I'm known for being able to handle shit like that very well. Stay safe please!!))) _ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right so this one's a bit longer than the other ones and I've decided there will be smut at some point?? Maybe?? It'll be my first time writing it so I'll see if I like it or not.

“Morning sleeping beauty! Time to get up!”

Saying that you don't want any special treatment in training from the Black Widow was probably not the best idea. Then proceeding to say that she had all rights to completely break you as long as it made you stronger was probably the most stupidest thing to say in the history of man kind. _Mind you, Rumlow taunted Steve about Bucky that one time and look how he ended up._ Y/N thought to herself. And the worst part? It was only 7:30am which meant it was time to get up again for some other endless work out this woman had in store.

“So how's training going.” When she cracked an eye open she groaned at the sight of a smug Bucky kneeling next to her.

She had managed to crash on the couch at 7am just as everyone was getting up or in Steve, Bucky and Sam’s case, come back in from jogging however many blocks around the city. Lying on her stomach and face smooshed into the sofa cushions with her lags hanging off the end of long sofa you'd think it was the end of the day and not the start.

“What do you want?” Her voice was insanely deep and Bucky smirked wider when he saw the sleep marks on her cheeks when she moved her head so she could open both eyes.

“Your head is in my spot.”

 _Fucking incredible._ She thought to herself. _This man has a fucking spot on the couch._

“And?” She closed her eyes again.

“And I can't sit on you or you'd die.” He continued and poked her cheek.

“Trust me when I tell you, I'd die happy knowing I got that close to your ass and thighs.” She grumbled loud enough for him to hear. He laughed, siting back on his heels as he threw his head back.

“Yeah well I don't really want to suffer and the hands of Nat.” He said still chuckling lightly and lifting her shoulders while cradling her head and sitting down. He placed her head in his lap and grabbed the plate of food he had with him and started eating, taking note how she changed position and snuggled closer to him.

“Y/N!” Nat yelled making both Bucky and Y/N jump slightly.

“Yes mother?” She said sarcastically whiling rolling onto her back and looking up at a smiling Bucky. She liked seeing him smile.

“Get up. Or you're doing more squats.” Y/N sighed and stood up while taking a piece of Bucky's pancake that he was about to eat and stuffed it in her mouth before he could take it back.

“I need those extra squats anyway I mean it is getting borderline painful whenever I sit on hard surfaces now.” Steve choked on some of his scrambled egg in laughter. “Yeah yeah golden boy laugh it up, just because you've got the thighs of justice and buns of patriotism doesn't mean the rest of us do.”

All four of them were laughing now and when it died down Nat brought her arm around her shoulders.

“Don't worry those are just warm ups.” Nat started leading her towards the elevator to go to go to the floor that held the gym.

“You know, you say ‘don't worry’ but I can't help but do exactly that.”

At 2:30pm, seven hours later, Natasha and Y/N were a blur of flying fists and legs. Two hours before hand Natasha was told Bucky and Clint were going on a short one day mission and would be back the next day, a simple assassination everyone knew they could more than handle so she didn't worry. By now Y/N and herself were dripping in sweat, each having bruises littering both their bodies, Natasha was surprised at how well she could hold herself in a fight even if she was going easy. It wasn't until after the first round where Y/N managed to knock Natasha completely off her feet did she ask if she had any training before hand.

“I took Tae Kwon Do lessons for a year when I was eight and got yellow belt of the year. I have the trophy at home still.” She replied. “That and my dad is a black belt at Karate and a qualified Kung Fu teacher so I know enough to handle myself.”

“Why'd you stop?” Natasha took a gulp of her water before sitting down to catch her breath.

“My master put me in the woosy corner and made me do one hundred and fifty push ups on my knuckles because I didn't want to make that weird grunting sound whenever we hit something.” Natasha burst out laughing and Sam walked into the gym with Steve and Pietro then. After explaining what she was laughing about Sam turned to her with a shocked expression.

“One hundred and fifty?! On your knuckles!” He shook his head at her.

“Yeah and I was eight.” By now she was lying on the ground panting, trying to get air into her lungs without pulling something. Pietro laughed at her, kneeling and getting ready to poke fun at her exhausted state.

“Keep laughing roadrunner.” She opened her eyes. “Get me a staff and we'll see who's laughing.”

“You know how to?” Natasha was already up and grabbing one for her by then.

“Nothing to fancy but weapons day was my favourite day.” She stood again, caught the staff in her throbbing right hand and like second nature started to twirl it in the front helicopter move.

She brought the staff into one hand and started to twirl it so it just skimmed her sides, making a low whooshing sound before she turned and let it spin in her palm for a moment above her head. When she grabbed it, her hand was in the middle and she positioned it so that she would be able to move around with it, half following up her arm and the other half pointing towards the ground.

“Nothing fancy huh?” Nat smirked.

Now if you walked in all you'd be hearing was the patter of feet, the wooden staffs hitting each other aggressively and the occasional grunting whenever someone took a hard hit. Y/N shins were dotted with purple splotches as well as her forearms and thighs due to catching almost every single one of Natasha's hits. Some of them would throw her off balance and soon enough the staffs were tossed aside and it was back to hand-to-hand combat. No matter what Natasha threw at her she would block unless she aimed for her face. It was a 50/50 chance of getting her face and even then she was getting blocked and a knee to the stomach. So many knees to the stomach.

“You can't keep blocking.” Natasha grunted out while trying to land a punch to her stomach but getting blocked again. “You need to hit back.”

“You're just jealous you can't hit me enough times.” Y/N smirked back as best as she could but the numerous splits on her lips and the throbbing in both her cheeks stopped her.

Natasha taught her to never use patterns and as much as she tried, Natasha started using one herself. Five to six punches on her left, three to her right, one to her left and then four to her right. Kicks were a different story but she began to block easier and smoother. Which frustrated Natasha to no end but before she could switch it up her fist went flying and Y/N punched her forearm aggressively with her right, distracted, Natasha didn't see her left coming up and her head snapped to the side as she got hit in the jaw but in an upwards motion.

Regaining her composure she blocked and held onto Y/N shin as it came swiftly towards her face, she smirked and threw it back. Y/N simply brought it back in a circle and hit the other side of her face with the back of her foot. Snapping her head back to her in surprise, Y/N quickly jumped onto that very foot and roundhouse kicked her again in the face before spinning and jumping again and back kicking her stomach making her fly backwards. When she looked up coughing, Y/N was standing with her side facing her and panting heavily, fists clenched at her sides and shoulders tense.

“Well I'll be damned.” When they both looked towards the elevator none other than Maria Hill and Sharon Carter were standing there, Maria looked impressed and Sharon's mouth had opened slightly in surprise.

“You weren't answering your phone so Fury sent us down here.” Maria walked towards Natasha and helped her up. “Now I know why.”

Y/N had laid down again with her eyes closed and panting again. Sharon saw the bruises forming on Natasha's face and then down to see the purple bruising on her abdomen due to her only wearing sports shorts and a sports bra.

“Jesus how long have you been training and with what?” She said slightly concerned for her friend.

“Seven thirty this morning we started hand-to-hand combat.” Natasha paused to spit a mouth full of blood out and in the process one of her back teeth fell out and into her hand. “This is what one year of training at eight with a black belt father can do to me.”

She was smirking the whole time, extremely impressed with her student.

“I was going to offer my help with that as well.” Sharon said looking at Y/N lying on the floor in agitation before looking back Natasha and lightly patting her shoulder. “I’m glad I didn't.”

The three of them laughed for a second before Maria frowned at Y/N.

“How'd she even get you on the ground?” Natasha was about to shrug before a raspy voice answered.

“Well she was going easy on me but she was also hitting in patterns.” Y/N stood up and went over to her drink bottle and gulped enough down so she would get a stitch. Again they all looked impressed.

Turned out that Bucky and Clint’s one day mission turned into a week long mission due to their target making a deal with HYDRA so they were told to follow him and if nothing interesting happened to go through with the original plan.

“He’s sleepin in a different room though.” Bucky said bitterly through the line. “His snores could tear a hole through the earths core, no way am I sleepin next to him.”

A scoff could be heard before Bucky spoke up again.

“So Nat.” She could just picture the smug grin on his face. “How's training going.”

“She packs a mean punch I'll say that much.”

 

*****

  
By now Tony and made Y/N buy clothes with his money, basically throwing his card to her telling her to go crazy.

“You do realise I will most likely spend all of your money in one go right?” She replied.

“Sweetie there's thousands of dollars rolling into that account each day. I'd like to see you try.”

“You underestimate my power.” He smug grin fell at the deadpan before he told FRIDAY to put a $2000 spending limit on the card.

Natasha, Wanda and Pietro all took her into the city after that, Y/N was scared that Natasha would make her do more tomorrow but she shrugged it off saying this was needed. She loved the city. All the noises, the bustling people, the taxis and the tall buildings – it was a wonder she didn't get separated from them. Natasha and Pietro had to grab her hands at one point to stop her from wondering off or falling behind and Wanda stood behind her, making sure if if she did manage to get separated then she could catch her before she gets to far.

When they got back late in the afternoon, Y/N threw the card back at Tony saying she only had $5 left to spend and turned to see Pietro with almost all the bags on his arms and some around his neck resting on his chest. The girls were holding a few and they were more than willing to hold more but Pietro refused and took as many as he could fit on his arms. Still pouting when he couldn't physically fit them all on his body somewhere.

“I can finally where my fashion taste!” Y/N cheered running through to her room, letting them place her bags on the bed and thanking them profusely.

When she first arrived her room was a lot bigger than she expected, basically having her own apartment and worried she would have to pay rent. There was a hall when you walked through the door and then it opened up to a living room to the left and a fancy kitchen to the right, at the end of the room there was another hall similar to the one in The Big Bang Theory where her room was through a door to the right and the bathroom to the left. It was all very open and it felt bigger than the two story house she grew up in.

Her room was three times the size of the one back home and had its own walk in wardrobe with a huge shoe rack. She imagined Pietro putting his hundreds of Nikes on that. When they left she excitedly started pulling the tags off everything and started putting them away.

Throughout the week the training got harder as Natasha slowly stopped going easy on her which caused more bruises, split lips, and cuts when they started using weapons. One thing Y/N did like was that she never actually got thinner, she was weight lifting and doing push ups and sit ups and squats but she only got more toned. Thicker. And she loved it. Although she will refuse to admit she lost an arm wrestling match against Captain America and claimed he cheated. But she was getting injuries upon injuries and it was starting to take a toll (only because she refused to say mercy when she was beat), her reflexes were getting slower, her hands shaking when they went to the shooting range floor.

But the bruises Natasha had proved her punches were not being affected at all.

The afternoon Bucky and Clint got back was when hell broke loose, the HYDRA agent he brought in last time escaped his holding cell and left a trail of bodies, some dead, some unconscious. And Y/N, with her luck, managed to walk straight into him. She just turned the corner to see him repeatedly punching someone in the face on the ground. Dressed in baggy, washed out blue skinny jeans with chunks missing, rolled up at the bottom for her brown leather boots to be tied up and a baggy ACDC black singlet. Natasha put some makeup on her arms and any visible skin so she wouldn't get to many questions when she went out that night and had bandages wrapped around her knuckles and wrists. When he turned to around she quickly tried to lean on the wall casually.

Obviously she flinched when she made contact with the wall and when she spoke she tried to keep the pain out of her voice due to Natasha managing to punch both sides of her face leaving her with sore wounds on the inside of her cheeks.

“So you finally got out huh?” Natasha taught her how to do different accents before she'll teach her languages so she put on an American accent and tilted her head.

“What?” He eyed her suspiciously while panting.

 _Fatigued, reflexes slightly off, strength still at full._ She thought while observing him.

“I was told you were good.” She pushed herself off the wall and looked behind him to see the trail of bodies behind him. “Not sloppy.”

“Well why don't you try being locked up with only enough food to survive.” He snapped. _Nothing less than what you deserve._

“Do you have a plan to get out?” He looked her up and down, thinking carefully on weather or not he should trust her but due to the fatigue he didn't think very long and told her anyway.

“I just need to get to the roof and I'll find a quinjet.” He leaned on the wall, slightly panting while whipping the blood on his hands onto his pants.

“Well come right this way.” She turned to leave before he stopped her.

“Why should I trust you?” She turned her head back to him with a smirk.

“You think you're the only one in this place?” She started walking again and let the smirk fall from her face, breathing evenly to stop her racing heart as she heard his loud footsteps.

She knew for a fact that Bucky and Clint were coming back from their mission today and that enough people would be up there for a quick mission debrief for them to take him down. When they where in the elevator he took out a gun and checked the amount of bullets left before bringing his arms back to his side holding it.

“So who are you?”

“Above your pay grade.” She kept looking forward not making eye contact with him.

“We don't get payed.” He became tense and the elevator dinged when the doors opened.

“Exactly.”

Her breathing became only slightly heavier as she lead him through the quiet living area and towards the the entrance to the roof where Steve, Bucky, Clint, Natasha, Fury, Maria and Sharon came into view. Natasha frowned before her eyes widened at the man behind her.

“Aww Y/N no.” Clint whined when the man held the gun towards them.

“What is this?” He didn't have time to give her look before she kicked the gun from his hand then his face. As he turned his whole body due to the blow and she stepped back swiftly incase he went to swing blindly.

“No no. Just watch.” Nat said holding a hand out to stop the others as they went to rush forward. Y/N hearing her looked at her shocked.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” When she turned to the man again she blocked one of his blows with both her forearms pinned together and a wide stance The blow was a lot harder than expected and she yelled out in pain taking a few steps back again.

“Ok no blocking then.” She groaned in pain, not noticing the man come up to her again and throw a punch to the side of her face. When it hit the wounds inside her mouth reopened and blood came gushing into her mouth.

She quickly stumbled over to the table that separated her from the others and held one hand to her face with wide eyes as she tried not to spill the blood from her mouth and the other on the table to hold herself up. Bucky cursed loudly while the others flinched and went to move forward with his hand gun but Natasha stopped him again.

“Don't. I know this move.”

“Jesus Christ Talia do you want her die?!” Bucky kept trying to walk forward the closer the man got to her but she just pushed him back more forcefully.

“She can handle it.”

When the man got to Y/N she spun around, hair flying with her before spitting out the blood in her mouth to distract him. He flinched back, yelling in disgust before he was punched twice in the face and kicked in his left knee making him fall to a kneeling position. When he was down she jumped on him and held his neck and head with her thighs while bringing her elbow down on the top of his head numerous times. While he was getting up he grabbed her around the ribs and slammed her onto the metal table before wrapping his hand around her neck and stopping her breathing. She started to spit out the blood in her mouth as she held on tighter with her thighs.

“I would say beg for your life but-“ He cut himself off as she bent her right foot to cradle the back of his neck and used her left to press down on his throat. Glaring at him she pushed herself up the table so his hand stretched and became loose around her neck and grasped his hand so it wasn't pushing on her airway.

She gasped for air before twisting his hand with her right until she heard cracking making him howl in pain. Moving the leg that was cradling his neck, she moved it underneath his arm, hooked it with her other one so she could squeeze his ribs together and squeezed her thighs to suffocate him.

“Honey, I hate to burst your bubble but I don't beg.” With that she hit his elbow with the heel of her hand making it break and allowing her to bend it back the opposite way to his shoulder. The last bit of air he had in his lungs was pressed out and like a snake she didn't allow him to breathe back in.

As he fell to his knees, it brought her to a sitting position and she could see his legs twitching and moving around.

“And quite frankly.” She said panting. “You are _not_ the guy I want between my thighs.”

He let out one last breath before his eyes closed and she punched him for good measure before releasing her grip and letting him slump to the ground.

“I probably shouldn't be turned on by that right?” Bucky said looking to Steve who was shaking his head.

“You alright kid?” Natasha said appearing next to her, she nodded but didn't speak due to her mouth hurting. “Does anything hurt besides your mouth.”

When she held her arms up to her Natasha laughed before taking them in her hands to inspect them.

“I'd be more worried if they didn't.”

“Can someone tell me I can shoot this guy now?” Bucky said coming around in front of them with his gun trained on him. His eyes however were on Y/N’s tired frame checking for all her injuries.

He noticed what looked like makeup was rubbed off a bit on her forearms and face revealing faded and fresh bruises.

“The hell are those?” He looked into Y/N’s tired and confused eyes before she looked down at her arms in Natasha's hands.

“Bruises Buck don't worry to much.” Steve said coming next to him before looking at Y/N with a small smile. “You can handle right?”

“Always up for an arm wrestle Cap.” She said painfully. “As long as you don't cheat again.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY HO GUESS WHO DECIDED TO WRITE A 15 PAGE SMUT CHAPTER IN ONE DAY AND THEN ONLY GET TWO HOURS SLEEP BEFORE BEING AWOKEN AT 5AM???? THIS BITCH RIGHT HERE.
> 
> Writing smut is so hard holy shit but I hoped I did good because like I said, 15 pages on a word document on my iPad. The chapters before hand were usually 5-6 sooo... Here you go!

“You'll need to take two of these, tree times a day before or after meals.” Helen Cho, who'd flown in late last night, said to Y/N handing her what looked like gummy bears. “They're medicated so the wounds in your mouth will heal faster.”

She took them, nodding and listening closely in her tired state.

“The casts on your arms are also specifically designed to absorb any shocks, so if you get into another fight you won't end up shattering your arms.” Helen inspected her face once more and noticed Y/N’s leg bouncing. “Also no training until they come off.”

She let out a sigh after nodding and looking down.

“That also means no tackling us when we try to take the last watermelon slice.” Tony added.

A few weeks went by and Y/N grew closer to Pietro and Bucky, calling themselves the Mean Girl Squad. _Whatever the hell that means._ Bucky would think to himself. But she'd always smile wide so he went along with it linking arms with her while she skipped in time with their wide steps. One day after his morning jog, he came into the gym early to find Y/N, headphones in and walking on a treadmill weirdly.

“Whatcha doin?” He asked after pulling one out.

“One.” She held her pointer finger up. “Pull my headphones out and I'll pull your lungs from your body. Two, I have no idea what it's actually called but it has the word vine in it.”

She was walking side ways, her left foot leading while her right would go in front one step and then around the back the next. Only her hips rotating with her shoulders held back. Her casts were taken off a few days ago so she was allowed to do some small amounts of training but nothing as brutal as what Natasha had done to her.

“Where'd you learn that?” He was leaning on the railing making sure not press any buttons.

“Netball training.” She jumped to the other side and went the other way. Bucky frowned while walking to the other side to face her again.

“What the hell’s netball?”

“Stricter version of basketball.” She turned up the speed so she'd just be jumping from foot to foot. “It's the one sport I play religiously. It's quite popular in Australia.”

“Any other sports you like?” He walked around to the other side again when she switched.

“Volleyball. Although that's one I don't particularly get competitive about but hockey is my hate sport.” She turned the speed down again and started walking backwards in big steps. “If you ever want to see me truly aggressive in a sport, I'm taking growling, bearing my teeth, trying to hit people, yelling and shit like that. Put me on a hockey team.”

Bucky looked impressed.

“I don't necessarily know all the rules but it gives me a good reason to yell at random people. I once made a twelve year boy cry when he got in my way and then he avoided me at all costs after that.”

“Where did you play all this?” She turned back around and started walking normally.

“At school. I went to a private Christian College so shit loads of stuff like was funded for us. Once a week we had sports day where we went off campus to play against other Christian schools. Every year we would make it to the finals but the school would pull us back.”

“That's shitty. Why?” Her hands tightened on the rails, she was holding in her anger again.

“Some bullshit reason like they wouldn't be able to fund us from there but we all know it was so we wouldn't win and go higher into state.” She shook her head and stopped the machine checking her heart rate on the watch she had. “They didn't like that we would be going against non-Christian schools.”

“Do you want to find them and beat them up?” Bucky asked jokingly making her laugh.

“Honey you wouldn't be able to handle the heat there.” He frowned watching her walk off and take a drink from her water bottle.

“Buts it's going into winter there.”

“Yeah?” He tilted his head still confused. “Everyone knows it doesn't actually get cold until half way through winter. At least where I'm from anyway.”

“You never talk about it. Your home.” He sat next to where she was standing and looked up just as she laughed lightly. Eyes crinkling at the sides and her nose scrunching making her look adorable.

“Because it's hell.” She down next to him this time sighing as she got a far off look in her eyes. “But it has good scenery so it's alright.”

“Where are your favourite places to go?”

“Probably Noosa North Shore, Frazer Island and Hervey Bay. We have an investment property in Point Vernon there.” She smiled thinking about it all. “Noosa was the place we went every now and then to go camping and early in the morning if you were in the right camping spot you could take out a bag of bread and wait for the Rainbow Lorikeets. All wild.”

Bucky watched her talk with one side of her mouth twitching up in a smile as she remembered her home.

“I had twenty on me at once one time. Seven lined up on one arm, six on the other, two hanging off the front of my shirt, three on my hand and two on my head fighting over the crumbs I put in my hair.” She bite her lip thoughtfully as remembered that day. “Frazer Island is a whole different world though.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asked softly trying not to stop her moment. She looked so carefree whenever she mentioned her life back in Australia, he loved seeing her so happy.

“Yeah. It's off the coast so you have to take the Barge to get there and you can either camp on the beach with a permit or you can camp in the safe zones.”

“Safe from what?” She turned to Bucky then and he panicked thinking he'd ruined her moment.

“The dingos.” She smiled cheekily. “You camp out on the beach then you have to pack up everything and leave no food out or other wise you get dingos ripping everything apart at night.”

“You sleep with dingos?” She laughed and his wide eyed expression.

“No you sleep in the tent or caravan or whatever you bring. They just come sniffing around. They do it during the day sometimes and it's pretty cool to see them. I've had two close encounters myself.” She looked very smug of herself but Bucky kept looking at her concerned. “Don't worry. It's almost completely safe.”

“Almost? Oh yeah that makes me feel better.” A smile creeped it's way onto his face when she laughed harder. “Any other dangerous animals I should know about?”

“Sweetie I haven't even begun to cover it. There's bird eating spiders, huntsman spiders, tarantulas, red backs, red-bellied black snake, carpet Python, red-naped snake, bandy-bandy, coral snake-“

“Ok ok! I get it with the snakes and spiders.”

“There's even one called a death adder.” She turned to him again trying to contain her smile.

“I'm never going to Australia now you get that right?” Their laughing a was cut off by FRIDAY.

“I'm sorry ma'am but Mr Stark would like to tell you that there's a visitor for you.” They both frowned before shrugging and standing up.

“Ok thanks FRIDAY. Tell him I'll be right up.” On the way to the elevator Bucky subconsciously held onto her hand before the doors closed. Y/N looked down and smiled, trying not to think to much of the gesture before looking straight a head.

“Can you explain to me why my own IA system won't let me call you up through the speakers?” Tony sassed once they made it up, noticing their interlocked hand and smirking to himself.

“Simple. I asked nicely. It wouldn't hurt for you to give her some credit every now and then Tony.” Y/N playfully scolded and when she turned the corner with Bucky she yelled when she saw the red suit. “WADE!”

“Holy shit I remember you!” The white slits of his eyes widened as she came running to him. “You watched my movie like ten times!”

When she hugged him he picked her up and spun her around a few times making her laugh.

“How's Vanessa?”

“She is going great. I'll tell her you thought of her. But dude!” He grabbed her shoulders and bent to her eye level. “How the fuck are you here? I can't believe I'm seeing you in the flesh!”

“No clue.” She said shrugging her shoulders. “Oh important question for science. Is this being filmed or written or something because if it is then there is so many copyright laws being broken, especially after Joss was dick about Agents of Shield not being part of the MCU.”

“I know right? He was such a dick! But no this is actually a fanfic but don't think to much about it or you'll get completely mind fucked.”

_You little fuckers better thank the writer because she's been having some crazy writers block lately plus she's doing this shit for free! Granted she's not in school and not really doing anything with her life at the moment and it's kind of sad, like I almost feel sorry for her but add that extra kudo bitch! Comment the shit outta this!_

“I've been getting mind fucked since I got here my pansexual pan-bear. Now let's talk Zayn Malik.”

“I don't like him.” Bucky said crossing his arms across his chest causing Pietro to chuckle next to him.

“Didn't pin you for the jealous type Barnes.”

“I'm not jealous. Am I not allowed to not like someone.” He said defensively.

“Give me three good reasons not to like him.”

“He swears like a sailor for one-“

“ _You_ swear like a sailor and that's on a good day.” Pietro interrupted with a smirk.

“He just gets on my nerves ok?” Bucky glared the whole time looking at Y/N interact with Deadpool.

“You sure it's not the fact he's making Y/N laugh?” Bucky scoffed.

“Of course not. I encourage others to make her laugh. It's just him.” Pietro rolled his eyes and turned fully to him this time.

“One, he is totally not Y/N’s type, trust me she told me her type. And two, he has a fiancé.” He patted Bucky's shoulder before walking away. “Feel better now?”

“Wait what do you mean she told you her type?”

After Deadpool left, claiming he didn't even know where to start thinking of how she got here, he left to make it back in time in time for dinner with Vanessa but promised to look into it claiming again that he can be very persuasive. Bucky was following Y/N around like a lost puppy in need of attention and just wanted to be left alone with her with out any interruptions. It wasn't until they were picking a movie did he see his chance for it.

“We should totally watch Harry Potter.” She said about to click on it.

“What's that?” She turned to him with wide eyes.

“You haven't seen Harry Potter?” When he shook his head she became serious. “We're marathoning the entire Harry Potter series right now.”

“I don't wanna.” Tony whined and she looked at him squinting.

“Who the fuck said any of you were invited?” She turned back to Bucky. “Ok meet me in my room with as many blankets and pillows humanly possible, FRIDAY make the room sound proof because I am turning that shit right up and-“

She cut herself off, taking in a sharp breath with wide eyes and her mouth completely open like she's just had the best idea ever. Bucky mimicked her eyes with his eyebrows raised.

“I could make my dads bread and butter pudding oh my god!” She quickly jumped running to the kitchen. “I need caster sugar right now!”

After she left Bucky stood up to the silent avengers all smug.

“I'll be seeing you bitches later.” He walked out to the elevator giving them finger guns before the doors closed asking FRIDAY to take him to his room.

****

“Wait so you're telling me you've never had a boyfriend?” The bread and butter pudding was one of the best things he'd ever tasted and he kept asking what she put in it, only to met with the secret recipe card. After that he'd ask her silly irrelevant questions leading her to swatting him and telling him to watch the movie.

Now dressed in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and underwear she had three duvets on top of her with pillows surrounding her like a throne.

“Yes now watch the movie.” Y/N said turning back to the scene where Cedric Diggory dies.

“How could you not have a boyfriend?” Bucky said before whispering to himself so she couldn't hear. “You're beautiful.”

She sighed, not hearing him before pausing the movie and turning fully to him.

“Because I wasn't looking for one and I grew up as the ugly kid remember?” Bucky shook his head.

“You had to have a secret admirer at one point.” He leaned forward trying to get something out of her.

“Nope. One guy asked me out in like seventh grade but he meant it as a friend. Other than that the only time a guy spoke to me was either because he was genuinely nice or was forced by the teacher.” She shrugged. “So what's next? You gonna ask me if I'm a virgin?”

“Are you?” He smirked.

“Buck!” She swatted his arm playfully over the huge amounts of covers. He swatted carefully back and she caught it while trying to strike again.

That lead to full on war with the hundreds of pillows surrounding Y/N’s couch they were on and Bucky ending up between her thighs pinning her hands above her head. When she tried to wiggle out Bucky groaned and put his entire weight on top of her. _I completely understand how this is comfortable now._ She thought as she closed her eyes with a blissful smile. Bucky looked down at her, from the small, healing scratch on top of her head near her hair line to another scratch just above her eyebrow, then to the fading bruises outlining her jaw line on both sides his eyes softened. Letting her wrists go he trailed the tips of his right hand across one side of her face as light as a feather. When she looked up at him she frowned.

“Hey what's wrong?” She brought her left hand up and pushed some of his hair behind his ear, keeping her hand at the base of his neck. When he pulled her hand back down he ran his thumb over the heeling abused knuckles.

“I have no problems with scars.” She said in almost a whisper.

“I know you don't.” He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles before placing it back at the base of neck. “It just.. It looks painful.”

She did that thing. That completely adorable, heart stopping thing where she tilts her head and frowns while looking over every inch of his face with the smallest hint at a smile. She'd done it to Pietro enough times when he was trying to trick her and he always thought it was the cutest thing he'd seen especially when it made Pietro blush and stammer trying to further the harmless lie. _The Winter Soldier. Most dangerous assassin on the planet finding a girl cute and adorable._ A bitter voice in his head said quietly.

 _Woman._ He clarified with himself. _She's a woman._

“What are you thinking about?” Her right hand had found its way into his hair the way he likes with her nails dragging against his scalp while her left played with the hairs at the back of his neck. Nuzzling into her movements he smiled.

“Do I need to be thinkin of something when I look at you?” He smiled cheekily as she pulled his hair slightly.

“I'd prefer it if you do.” He opened his eyes to see a playful glint to hers.

“I was thinkin about how beautiful you are.” His eyes soften and he frowned at her shocked expression. She turned her head the side before smiling up at him unsure.

“Sorry I'm trying to get through like twenty five layers of self hate here. Do I say thank you or what?” She tried laughing but it sounded a bit forced and he smiled down at her with a brow raised.

“Twenty five layers of self hate huh?” She laughed genuinely this time and nodded looking straight up at the ceiling, she looked like she was going to say something but just looked back at him and smiled as best as she could. “Well usually when you get a compliment you say thank you.”

“Thank you..” She looked so confused and they both let out a laugh.

“Ok let's try that again.” Bucky said cupping both sides of her face making her sober up real quick. “You are the most beautiful woman I ever remember seeing.”

“That's a b-bold step up from just beautiful.” She was as red as a tomato by now. “Th-thanks?”

“Better.” He went soft again and just gazed down at her.

“You mustn't have many memories of before the war then.” Her red cheeks gave her away and he smiled while shaking his head and bringing his head a bit closer to hers.

“Nah. I remember a lot from back then.” His hot breath fanned over the side of her neck making her shiver. “The city, surprisingly the lights, the cars, the dancing, Starks science exhibitions.”

He trailed his lips slowly, feather light down her neck before using the tip of his nose to inhale her sweet scent as he made his way back up to her jaw. Doing the the same to the fading bruises on her jaw he trailed up to her cheek and gave a loving peck before pulling back to see her expression. She had her eyes closed and head tilted back slightly and she tugged on his hair and frowned. When she opened her eyes he looked at her, leaning forward slowly again and looking from her eyes to her lips over and over again. He moved his hands away from her face and instead locked lightly into her her. Feeling her thighs tighten slightly around his narrow hips, he stopped just short of a breath between her dried, cracked lips. She let out a breath as she did the same, looking from his bright blue eyes to his plump, envious red lips and brought her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Have you ever been kissed before?” He whispered huskily, she shook her head and bite a little harder on her lip. “Do you want to?”

“Yes.” She said in a duh tone but smiling. “I don't know how but you can knock yourself out.”

“Nu uh. I'm gonna teach you.” She giggled at him but did as he instructed anyway. “Tilt your head. Make sure your jaw isn't tense.”

“It never is with you around.” She joked.

“Would you be quiet I'm trying to teach you something here.” He could help but laugh at her antics and pressed his forehead to hers until she was quiet again.

“Are you going to kiss me now?” Her voice was soft and her thighs tightened a little again.

“Close your eyes doll.” He whispered. She looked back and forth from his left eye to his right quickly before softly closing them.

Keeping her jaw relaxed like he told her she gasped a little when his lips brushed over hers experimentally. Tugging his hair a little he chuckled before moulding his lips to hers, when he went to tilt his head one way their noses bumped and they giggled into the kiss before moving again. When he trailed the tip of his tongue across her bottom lip he felt her smirk into the kiss, she brought his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged a little making him groan quietly. He pulled back slightly and trailed his lips across her jaw again, still light enough to not hurt her until he moved down and placed open mouthed kisses down her neck, the stubble he had rubbing against her sensitive skin.

Sucking in certain places making her let out small whimpers and sighs with her hands tight in his hair, he ever so slowly started grinding his hips down on hers to at least try and create some friction for the hard on he had from something as simple as this. She roughly tugged his head back to her face and hungrily captured his lips in desperation when he ground particularly hard.

“There is no way you haven't done this before.” He reluctantly pulled back and ran his fingers lightly across the sides of her face. Still keeping the slow rhythm of his hips her eyes fluttered, fingers tightening in his hair.

“Keep that pelvic sorcery up James and you better be willing to finish it.” She snapped tugging on his hair _again._ Not that he was complaining.

“Pelvic sorcery huh?” He smirked before bucking his hips into her causing her to curse loudly. “Don't worry doll I'm gonna take good care of you.”

Pecking her lips lightly he lifted himself up a little to trail a hand down the front of her body, she let out a whimper of protest before gasping when he cupped her clothed left breast. He let out a groan upon finding her bra less and trailed his hand down her stomach quickly to cup her sex. Lace. He was met with fucking lace. _I'm going to die before this is over._ He thought to himself. When he went to move down her body she froze slightly before tugging him back up and looking at him with a flash of fright through her eyes.

“Sorry I-“ He moved his hand to her hip and looked up at her.

“No! No it's not that I just.. I've never.. I trust you its just..” She trailed off before looking away with her cheeks heating and letting her fingers loosen their grip a bit realising he must have a headache but now from how hard she's been pulling.

“Hey we'll take things as slow as you want okay baby doll?” He kissed her forehead and both her burning cheeks before nuzzling into her neck.

“It's not that trust me. It's not. I just..” She sighed in frustration when she couldn't find the words. “What if, you know..”

“Afraid I don't.” He lifted his head again and cupped the side of her face. “It's okay though, take your time.”

“What if you don't.. Like it?” Her blushing had traveled down her neck by now and he looked shocked at her.

“Why wouldn't I?” He asked softly.

“I don't know.” She huffed out not looking at him at all.

“Well.. What if I just started out with fingering your _tight_ , wet pussy and I stay up here?” The way he said it was like he was having normal conversation and she tried clenching her thighs together but was stopped by his hips. “You tell me what you like, what you want, what makes you feel _good_ and I'll do my best to deliver. Sound good.”

He was met with a whimper and a nod but he smirked while shaking his head.

“Words baby doll. Words will get you places.” Just like he expected, her eyes narrowed slightly in competitiveness. Gripping his hair again she smiled innocently.

“Yes James. I would like you to finger my tight, dripping pussy while you leave marks all across my neck and chest. Sound good?” This time he was left with the shocked expression and her with the smirk. _Note to self, press that one right button and you will have a sex goddess underneath you._

Sitting up he brought her legs to one side for a moment so he could desperately pull her lace panties down her legs. Letting one leg rest on the couch he slowly brought the other back to his hip and then hooked his hand underneath her knee to bring it to his waist. Unfortunately she had decided to untangle her hands from his hair and place them on his shoulders where she was gripping them tightly and biting that goddamn lip of hers. In the slight darkness he didn't get a good look at her and when he cupped her mound again he let out a loud whimper before dropping his head to her neck and biting down lightly and mindlessly grinding his hips against the sofa cushions. Trying so damn hard to not just throw her legs over his shoulders and make her sing his name all night long.

“You're so fuckin wet.” He whispered while sucking a mark to her collar bone. “And this.”

He lightly trailed his fingers through the short hair surrounding what's going to be his favourite meal after tonight.

“I'm sorry but are you telling me that you fucking drop dead at the knowledge of a woman growing hair in a place that she naturally grows hair?”

“Mmhmm.” He dipped his fingers into her warmth and spread her juices around up to her clit making her gasp. “Tell me what you want baby.”

“I want to know what it feels like to come from being fingered.” She groaned out, her eyes closed and head tilted up. “The only time I ever orgasmed was clit stimulation and quietly at that.”

He stopped his movements for second, looking up at her shocked.

“You've never come from.. Quietly?!” He hungrily trailed kisses back up her neck, all teeth and tongue, sucking on her pulse point harshly making her let out a choked moan before he captured her mouth with his. “I'm gonna have you screaming by the end of this so help me god.”

“I’d prefer it if he didn-oh!” He slipped one finger into her warmth, pumping in and out and took her lower lip between his teeth, nibbling lightly and enjoying the sounds she made. Her leg that was on the couch was now back around his hips loosely, feet resting on the insides of his open thighs comfortably.

He trailed his lips back down her neck and sucked on any available skin, marking her so she could remember them tomorrow. _And incase someone else decides to visit again tomorrow._ He added another finger before curling them up wards in a come hither motion making her back arch but still only emitting gasps, sighs and choked moans.

“There it is.” He danced around her spot, massaging around it to get her impatient, waiting for the right moment.

“James I swear-“ Her sentence was cut short when he added a third finger and attacked her G-spot for all he had causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head and her legs to snap open. Throwing her head back she suppressed a low moan itching it's way out of her throat.

“C’mon doll you can make noises.” He cooed and smirked while keeping the unrelenting pace on her spot. “You made the room sound proof remember?”

“Y-you’ll have to do b-better than that.” He was surprised she could talk at all so he changed it up a bit.

Stopping altogether she looked at him confused before he tapped twice making her hips jump off the couch a little. He stopped again after that before doing the same thing and it wasn't until he'd done it a few times did she pick up the heartbeat like pattern.

“You do realise I can come within like two minutes right?” He didn't stop the pace but he gave her a look. “I’m serious. I went four orgasms in a row once.”

“Challenge accepted.” He smirked before manoeuvring his hand in way that would allow him to run circles over her clit with his thumb.

He set the fast tempo again this time adding delicious friction on her clit and it almost felt like he was pounding into her. She let out a string of profanities, gripping his hair again she swore over and over again when she felt her stomach began to coil. When she whimpered his name he knew she was close, so, so close where he could feel her toes curling against the insides of his thighs and her back arch beautifully. Her thighs began to shake and he leaned back to watch her come completely undone, whispering words of encouragement to edge her on and on until it hit.

Hips bucking up and loud moaning she threw her head back and came all over his hand, which would've made him smirk if he wasn't so transfixed by the look of absolute bliss on her face as he slowed down the rhythm. Letting her ride the last few waves of pleasure he brought his soaked hand up to his face to inspect it before sucking on his fingers and moaning appreciatively. After he finished he looked back at her to see her eyes still shut in a blissful state and panting.

“What.. The fuck..” She panted. Bucky chuckled and lent down again lightly kissing her neck again.

“You liked it?” He mumbled against her marked skin.

“I've never made that much noise in my life!” She gushed looking down at him shocked.

“Just wait until I get down there.” He smirked bringing his hand to cup her core again, relishing in the buck of her hips due the sensitivity.

“You're wearing to much.” She whimpered clutching his shirt tightly and trying to bring it up. He chuckled before sitting up and taking his shirt off, making sure to flex a little as he did so and chucked it somewhere across the room.

“I think we should head to your bedroom.” He began trace his hands under her shirt, gliding up her soft stomach and stopping at her ribs, pausing to rub his thumbs a little higher making her sigh. When she nodded he lent down about to wrap his arms around her waist but stopped.

“For the record. When you said that HYDRA guy wasn't the guy you wanted between your thighs.. You totally meant you wanted my between them right?” She burst out laughing when he smiled cheekily. “Because it's happening by the end of the night.”

She was still laughing when he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist while he held one in place with his right hand and his metal arm around her waist. When they got to her room, they had bumped into a few walls causing them to giggle before he knelt on the bed and lowered her down softly, nestling between her thighs again. She had a bright smile on her face with a glow set on her skin and if he thought he couldn't fall for her any more than he had before now then he was wrong.

“So what's on the menu tonight Mr. Barnes.” She asked innocently. He smirked before whispering in her ear.

“You.”

He trailed his hands up her shirt again, this time she sat up a little to let it come off completely and when it did she tangled her hands in his hair again looking up. He didn't take his eyes off her own and when she nodded he slowly traveled them down ward. When he looked back up to her nervous eyes he smiled softly and slowly kissed her, loving how she immediately tried pulling him closer. This time when he went lower he didn't stop at her neck or collar bones and slowly went lower and lower until he was right in the middle of her breasts. Gliding his hands up from her waist, he took her breasts in each hand, slowly kneading them causing her to moan and tighten her grip in his hair.

He rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefinger before taking the right one in his mouth making her gasp. Biting and then kissing the sting away as he ran the tip of his tongue around it and blowing air, making it stand erect before doing the same to the other one. Sucking marks around them, taking his time, he slowly traveled down her stomach, moving his body down the bed, biting again and then soothing the sting with kisses until he reached her hips. Leaving feather light kisses on each side he positioned himself between her thighs, sucking more marks into her inner thighs on both sides.

“Now you have to promise not to kill me ok?” He smirked, knowing what she could do with these powerful looking thighs and rested his head on the juncture where her thighs met her hips.

“James.” She whimpered at the sight of him down there. Never would she have thought that a Harry Potter movie marathon would lead to this.

“Yes baby doll.” He bit down lightly on the very place his head was resting, all the while looking into her eyes as she let out a choked moan.

“I see you like marking your territory.” He hummed in agreement as he started sucking on the sting. “James you need to do something.”

“Or what baby? Maybe I like doing this. Marking my territory. I like the sound of that.” He held back a moan when she whimpered, throwing her head back and tightened her fingers in his hair again. “All mine.”

“If I didn't know any better I'd say you sound a little protective, maybe even a little.. Jealous?”

With that he dived straight into her warmth, moaning loudly at how fucking sweet she tasted causing her back arch and hips buck from the vibrations. He brought his metal arm across her hips to stop her movements as she let out the loudest moan yet. Flicking his tongue over her clit in fast movements sent her into a frenzy of curses and groans, alternating between slow kitten licks loving her little whimpers and then speeding up again to hear her swearing. In no time she was coming again, a little bit louder this time and when her hips relaxed again he replaced his left arm with his right and slipped two metal fingers in her still fluttering hole. Her hips jumped off the bed from the sudden coolness and her words weren't even properly formed by now.

“What was that about four orgasms in one go?” When she peaked a look at him, he had a smug grin on his glistening face as her hips instinctively moved in time with his fingers. Feeling her competitive nature get the best of her again she looked back up at the ceiling and spoke breathlessly.

“What's wrong babe? Don't think you can live up to it?” She let out a surprised yelp when he added a third finger and attacked her G-spot. Sucking her clit in between his lips and flicking his tongue over and over again, hips beginning to move off the bed, desperate for realise.

She felt the coil in her stomach unbearably tighten in pleasure, gripping the sheets beside her she cried out his name like a broken record as it snapped. Her whole body shaking as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and Bucky rubbing soothing circles across her stomach with his right hand while the other trailed up and down her thighs. He placed light kisses on his way up to her face and he kissed her forehead lovingly before resting his head on her shoulder, tracing patterns into her skin, letting her calm down. When she carded her fingers through his hair he looked up at her dazed state.

“You alright? That last one was pretty intense.” He moved up to her face as she smiled lazily.

“Yeah babe.” She finally opened her eyes and smiled at him. “Just give me a second.”

“Are you sure?” He raised an eye brow and she nodded, completely confident in herself.

“I said four remember. I only counted three.” When he whimpered quietly she surprised him by rolling them over so she was on top and ground her hips down making him let out a choked gasp. “And I think after all that you deserve something.”

“Baby you don't have to.” He sat up with her, holding her bear hip with one hand while the other tangled in her hair that became an absolute mess. “Let me take care of you.”

“I still think you're wearing to much.” She mumbled, taking his lips in hers for second before sitting back to let him get rid of the black jeans and boxer briefs.

When they were off she climbed back into his lap and kissed down his neck finally able to start making some marks of her own. Without realising, she was starting to grind her hips onto his hard on, making him growl and grip her hips tightly.

“You keep doing that Y/N and I'm gonna lose it. And I don't want to hurt you.” He warned biting the juncture where her shoulder and neck meet.

“What's wrong baby?” She whispered huskily. “Don't think I can handle it? C’mon babe do it. Lose control. You know I can handle it.”

“Doll.” He buried his face into her hair, stopping her from kissing his neck. She tangled her hands in his hair for what felt like the hundredth time, although neither of them cared, and continued talking.

“You've seen what I can handle.” She began grinding her hips on his again, rubbing her clit up and down his hard cock, smirking when his hands didn't stop her. “Leave bruises on my hips, bite at my shoulders and I'll leave scratches down your back.”

He brought both of his hands to cup her face as he smashed his lips on hers, her hands moving to his shoulders. The kiss was all tongue and teeth as he aggressively started pull at her hair as she had done to him countless times that night. Bringing one hand down, she lifted herself up so he could line himself up at her entrance.

“Look at me baby.” She looked up as she slowly sunk down, her mouth slowly unhinged itself and her eyebrows pulled up at the middle giving her a completely innocent look when she was fully seated. “Breathe doll.”

He smirked as her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing was shaky while her forehead rested on his.

“You sure you can handle me baby?” He asked bucking his hips and gripping her waist when her moan vibrated on his chest.

“Funny.” She choked out smirking. “I was about to ask you the same thing.”

“That mouth of yours is going to get you in so much trouble one day.” He groaned while lying down and turning them over so he was on top again. Burying his face into her neck he tried to calm himself down when she yelped then moaned.

“That's point isn't it-“ She was cut off by Bucky pulling out slowly making her let out a long, loud groan before slamming back in.

He bit down on her shoulder just as she scratched down his back making him hiss into her skin. He set a feral pace, angling her hips in a way that had him hitting her spot every time as he thrust into her, leaving beautiful bruises that will be more than noticeable tomorrow morning. Her yells and groans matched his grunts, whimpers and moans perfectly as they moved. She would've been scared of scratching him until he bled but the constant sting along her shoulders reassured her that she could probably do it but he wouldn't care one bit. As they both got closer and closer to release she started to bite down on his shoulders as well to muffle the wails she felt coming as the coil in her stomach began to tighten even more than before. Bringing both their faces up and leaning his forehead on hers Bucky started whispering to her, edging her on.

“C’mom baby doll. Yell my name. Scream it. No ones going to hear you. My doll. My baby doll.” His metal fingers came into contact with her clit then, making her yell out his name. “You can do it baby. Let go. Let go for me.”

She. Fucking. Wailed. He swears he could feel little beads of blood on his back by now but he couldn't give two shits as he felt her clench wonderfully around him as he went faster. Drawing long mewls from her as he pulled out, painting her abdomen with his cum as he slowed down his fingers until they stopped altogether. Her shaking hands came up to his tired face and stroked his cheek before he brought it to his mouth and kissed it.

“Don't move ok baby? You did so well.” He kissed her lips quickly before walking to the bathroom, cleaning himself up and then coming out and doing the same for her with a warm wash cloth.

He slid in the bed next to her, pulling the covers up with his metal arm under a pillow so it wouldn't be uncomfortable for her and wrapping his right arm around her waist, tucking his hand under the side of her waist to stop his hands from wondering during the night. He kissed her temple before lying down and snuggling into the back of her neck.

“You know if this is going to happen every time Wade visits I am totally down for it.”

“Jesus fucking Christ was I that obvious?” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking an entire month writing this! I hit a really bad writers block and I tried writing some other stuff that I'm going to post here at some point but even trying to write that seemed useless (almost, I got like half a part down for my other Bucky fic) and I still don't really like it but eehh you've put up with me spilling my tragic life story so I guess it'll do

Y/N awoke with her face in someone else's chest, legs impossibly tangled in the sheets with theirs and their arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. She suddenly remembered the events of last night and blushed, trying to snuggle closer to Bucky.

“Morning doll.” Bucky's morning voice was scratchy and deep as all hell making her thighs clench and Bucky chuckled. “You alright?”

“Yeah.” She frowned at his concerned voice. “Why wouldn't I be?”

As far as she knew she had a great sleep as apposed to the last few weeks.

“You had a nightmare last night.” He frowned when she closed her eyes and pulled away to lie on her back.

“Shit. I am so sorry! I swear if I accidentally hit you-“ He quickly sat up and leaned on his left arm so he cup her face with his right.

“Hey, hey baby I'm last person you could be apologising to.” She looked unsure and bit her lip looking back at the ceiling. “What was it about?”

“I don't even know half the time.” She shrugged. “All I know is that I'm in trouble, I can't get away and that people are getting hurt because of it.”

“You don't happen to know German do you?” Bucky asked after a moment of thinking, she frowned and shook her head confused.

“No. Not that I know of.” Bucky looked even more confused then.

“You were speaking in broken German. Perfectly might I add, not making much sense but a few words here and there.” She was silent for a second before a moment of recognition came over her.

“I know what it is.” When Bucky asked what it was she laughed turning to him again. “When I was around four I was obsessed with the first Shrek movie and The Little Mermaid. And because we had it on DVD you could choose what language you wanted to watch it in. And you know, my three year old, adventurous self decided to watch them in all the languages there were.”

Bucky was laughing on his back by now and she sat up straddling his hips with her hands on his chest. The covers had fallen from her chest leaving her marked body on full view for him as she smiled lightly at him, loving his laugh as he trailed his hands up to her waist.

“It got to the point that my grandmother walked in on me saying a funny line in perfect German then laughing because I knew what they were saying.” He sat up and she rested her forearms on his shoulders with her fingers linked behind his head. He brought his hands up from her waist, traveling them up her back and into her messy hair massaging her scalp.

“So if I started talkin in German to you then you'd understand me?” She swatted the back of his head lightly and laughed at him.

“Of course not dork.” He laughed with her before kissing her lightly on the lips and pulling back to kiss her cheeks up to her forehead. “Thanks.. For last night.”

“What do you mean?” He ran his thumb across her cheek lightly, frowning when she took in a deep breath looking down.

“I don’t know.. Everything I guess. I just..” She watched her fingers trace patterns onto the skin under his collar bone and he leaned in to her ear, slowly moving his hands back down to her bruised hips.

“You know, I wasn't kidding when I said I was marking my territory.” He whispered before grinding her hips down on his making them both moan. She looked up at him surprised while breathing heavily as he kept moving her hips down on his.

“I’m very sorry to interrupt ma’am but Ms. Romanoff is outside to take you for a run.” FRIDAY said making them both jump. Y/N’s head landed on his shoulder laughing lightly as Bucky groaned.

“Tell her majesty that Y/N is taking the day off.” She laughed again and looked at him.

“You know that's not going to stop her right?” Bucky nodded before grabbing the sheets that were covering his legs and wrapped them around her ass for when Natasha would come running in.

“I know.” He held her around her ribs, pressing her into his chest fully and started pecking her neck with a goofy smile causing her to giggle. Three loud bangs could be heard before her front door was slammed open.

“Oh mamma no!” Y/N jumped again and Bucky groaned into her neck when she turned her head to see Natasha and Steve standing at the door.

Natasha held a hand over her chest acting out the ‘oh mamma no’ scene from Fresh Prince Of Bel Air perfectly while Steve looked at her weirdly. When she finished, sitting on a chair he pulled her up and and walked her out the door before turning to the two on the bed who were patiently waiting still holding each other.

“For the record she's been practicing that all week.” Steve nodded before closing the door. When they heard the front door close Bucky threw the covers off their bodies.

“Lift your hips.” Her eyes widened.

“Are you serious? Just after they left?” She laughed at him while lifting her hips, not against the idea at all.

“I don't see you complaining.” He smirked when he felt her juices coating his fingers and he lined himself up at her entrance.

When she lowered herself she went down a lot faster making his eyes roll into the back of his head and she threw her head back letting out a breathless moan.

“What? Me? Complain?” She said breathlessly, pushing him down to the pillows allowing him to go deeper.

“Fuck.” He whispered looking up at her in awe once he recovered enough, head thrown back with a wicked smile as she started moving her hips dangerously slow and teasingly.

.****

After finally convincing Bucky that she could shower herself (of course she had to be able to stand first) she managed to make it to her bathroom without falling over, leaving Bucky in a sedated state on his back. He waited until he heard the water running before getting up and changing the sheets for her and grabbing his boxer briefs. When he walked past the floor length mirror she had, he stopped and saw all the bite marks on top of his shoulders and turning slightly he could see raw scratches running up and down his back. Smirking to himself he walked out of the bedroom door but stopped again when he heard soft humming come from the bathroom and smiled.

However, it dropped when he saw the living area. Everything was a complete mess, chairs tipped over, dinning room table moved out of its straight position and everything in the kitchen was either tipped over or on the floor. Walking back into the bedroom briefly he grabbed his phone from the pocket of his jeans and called Steve while walking around the place.

“Hey Buck.” Steve's voice was cheery, like it always is when he calls. “What can I do for you?”

“Was the apartment trashed when you guys came in here before?” He stood in the middle of the room.

“Yeah it was.. I thought you guys did that.” Bucky was silent, analysing the room, looking for a pattern in the mess because he knew that they only bumped into a wall three times at the most, Steve picked up on the silence and spoke up again. “Should I call Xavier?”

“Not yet.” Bucky heard the water go off and the humming go louder. “I'll talk to her first and message you later. But tell Nat though, she'll want to know.”

“Alright will do. See ya Buck.”

“See ya man. Thanks.” Bucky put his phone on the counter and headed for the bathroom door and knocked.

“Hey babe, can I come in?”

“Sure.” When he opened the door he went to speak, he honestly was, but he stopped when he saw her bare body. With her back to him, he could see red hand prints on her ass with the fingerprint bruises on her hips, little scratch marks on her waist and his mouth hung open a little.

As she turned wrapping a towel around her, he stepped in and stopped her movements, cupping her jaw with his left hand he tilted her head up to get a look at all the marks he left behind with a smirk.

“I don’t know how I'm going to cover those up.” She said with a smile.

“Who said anything about covering up?” He moved his right hand down and grabbed her towel covered ass, pushing her into him and she flinched.

“That still hurts from before.” Her whining and laughter died down a bit as he brought his other hand down and gently palmed her cheeks a few times. “So what did you need? I take it you didn't come in here just so you could touch my ass.”

“Right. Well I got good news and bad news. Which do you want first.” She eyed him suspiciously.

“Bad news?”

“Your apartment is trashed.” One eyebrow raised and her mouth open a little, she zoned off for a second trying to think about how that happened. “Good news is I think you triggered your mutation.”

She cutely tilted her head at him surprise, still thinking before she spoke.

“Telekinesis?” He shrugged, bringing her closer again leaving her to rest her hands on his chest. “Hmm. Mutation by orgasm. That's pretty cool when you think about it.”

She was so short compared to him, her head would probably be able to rest comfortably right where his heart is and of course Bucky's thoughts went straight to how easy it would be to protect her that way.

If bullets came flying towards them he could easily shield her from them, either that or pick her up and run while still using his body as a shield. Obviously he knows she doesn't need to be protected but with the way he's seen her fight, how she takes hit after hit, waiting for the opportune moment to strike and then stepping away again made him sick to the stomach whenever she was hit. The possibility of losing another innocent life to them made him more angry than he ever felt (that's what he told himself at least) but he couldn't help his awestruck face when she took him down. Or how quickly she managed to knock him out with her thighs.

“Hey stop it.” He was brought out of daze when she cupped his jaw in both hands.

“Stop what?”

“Thinking whatever you're thinking.” When he raised an accusing eyebrow she smiled. “It wasn't a nice thought I know that.”

“Okay, how about I think about where to take you to lunch today?” He moved his hands to her waist and kissed the tip of her nose, making her cutely scrunch it up a little.

“You want me to go out and about just after my mutation has been triggered?” She looked behind his shoulder with a small frown worriedly before he kissed her forehead a little longer than he usually would.

“Relax. I won't let anything happen to you.” He playfully smiled but the look in his eyes told her he meant every word.

“ _I_ won't let anything happen to me. Not unless I have a plan to get out.” She sighed before moving away to her room. “We should probably call the Professor.”

“Can't I just spend the day with you?” He whined trailing after her making her chuckle.

“It's only Wednesday. I'm not going anywhere.” She chuckled, she slipped on some black bikini briefs, dropped the towel and put on a jacket. Bucky eyed her from the doorway of her bedroom with a smirk and stopped her as she went to walk out.

“You've got it all figured haven't you?” He stepped in front of her and pulled the zipper down so he could see more of her cleavage before she slapped his hand in a scolding way.

“Partly.” She smiled, walking around him and not bothering to pull the zipper back up. “Ok the the kitchen is a complete mess.”

“Munchican?” Tony's voice suddenly rang throughout the speakers in a sing song voice.

“You only call me that when you need something.” She mumbled. “Yes dear?”

“Uncanny Xmen are here and they want to take you away for a while. Tell them to shove it please?” She turned and frowned at Bucky. He walked in the room a little angry and stood beside her.

“How the hell do they know?” There was silence before Tony spoke up again.

“More important question, what's Robocop doing in your room at this hour?”

“How is that more important.” Y/N sighed. “Do I have to put pants on for this?”

“Why do you not have pants on?” He gasped dramatically before speaking again. “Did you guys finally get around to doing the frick frack? Will the sexual tension between you _finally_  be over?!" 

“Still here Stark.” Bucky said nonchalantly, he wrapped his left arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. “Go away now we'll be up in a second.”

Y/N looked down, biting the insides of her cheeks as she thought heavily. She faintly heard Bucky mumble to himself how they found out she triggered them and she answered still looking down.

“Xavier.” She looked up with nervousness filling her eyes like water. “He has one of the greatest minds on the planet.”

“But?” He asked expectantly. She smiled nervously, her lips dropping every few seconds before she spoke.

“I can't go back to a school. Especially if I'm there all the time.” Bucky nodded and brought her into a hug to calm her down. He ran his fingers through her hair and let her head rest on his chest, feeling her heart beating a little bit faster.

“Then you won't.” He said simply.

.****

Walking through the halls towards the conference room hand in hand, Bucky and Y/N had decided it would be best to be fully clothed, even if Y/N couldn't cover up all the marks Bucky left on her last night (he smirked when she tried). When they came to the door they could hear yelling making her stop for a second. Bucky squeezed her hand a little before opening the door to see Tony standing up from his seat and leaning over the table slightly, probably trying to prove a point.

“It's the logical choice for her to stay here.” His voice was raised and he had bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in a week.

“Tony, sweetie, if you want me to stay here and not go with them then leave logic out of this because you will lose.” Y/N said sitting down in between Clint and Steve on the other side of Tony. Bucky decided to stand behind her, leaning on the wall and folding his arms across his chest while he evaluated everyone.

“Jesus Christ! Who tried to kill you last night?” Clint said inspecting the marks on her neck. Tony rolled his eyes and face palmed while Y/N put a hand on his shoulder.

“I'll explain when you're older.” The bandaid on his nose crumpled uncomfortably when he scrunched his nose at her comment but went back to his coffee quickly.

“Y/N.” Storm said gaining her attention. “Do you know what your mutation is?”

“I'm thinking telekinesis considering the state my room is in.” She looked down at her hands, watching her fingers fiddle with the numerous rings she placed on them just before.

“Ok so enlighten me on why I shouldn't bring logic into this.” Tony asked tilting his head at her sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at the same time as Bucky and pitched the bridge of her nose.

“Because, Tony, they have an entire freaking mansion for people like me. People younger and older than me. They school people in my situation like its second nature.” She paused for second and took in a breath. “The logical answer is to go with them.”

“Thank you!” Scott said.

“But.” She said still looking at her hands. “I won't go if I'm going to be there twenty four seven. My depression may not have been triggered by school but it sure as hell made it worse.”

“You wouldn't be doing school work or going to classes.” Jean said frowning.

“Then what will I be doing? Sitting around doing nothing all day when you all have classes? Roaming the halls and making friends? I’m not the greatest when it comes to people sorry.” She looked up, making eye contact with each of them, Jean, Scott, Logan, Beast, Xavier and Storm as she spoke. “I can't go back to school like that.”

“Then what do you propose?” Xavier asked, a knowing glint in his eye. She paused for moment, tucking her hair behind one ear nervously and lacing her fingers together to calm herself down.

“Friday to Sunday I'll be with you and then the rest of the week with these guys.” Tony abruptly shook his head and spoke again.

“Weekends are the best with you! No way!” Everyone but Clint frowned at him.

“Ok I know I was treating it like a custody battle between parents but why are you?” Y/N asked sighing again.

“Well he has a point.” Clint mumbled into his coffee tiredly.

There was more arguing but Y/N tuned it all out and sat back in her seat with her arms folded.

“Robocop help me out here!” Tony said finally, desperately looking towards him for help.

Half of them agreed that she should make her own decisions and it wasn't like Tony didn't trust the mutants, he just didn't want her to get hurt with experiencing her new powers without some way for him to help her. Whether it be physically helping her or by designing _something_ to help he just needed to do it.

“What the hell do you expect me to do? It's her decision Stark. She'll do what's best for her and so I will to.” That seemed to shut him up and the rest of them.

“I still think she should test her powers here first.” He comprised. They all nodded along with him which made her smile a bit, glad that some of them were thinking straight again.

“I agree with Stark. How do you use them?” Thor said looking intently at her. She looked back at the X-Men and shrugged her shoulders.

“The easiest way I know is to rile me up I guess.”

Bucky smirked.

“Donald Trump.” He simply said. That's all it took, she spun around to him, making a weird face and quoting him.

“”A small loan of a million dollars.” If it's so small then go and pay some college students funds I fucking dare you!”

On and on she went, giving some of the best drags some of them had ever seen, Sam and Rhoedy being particularly proud and adding on to some of the things she said. She finally turned back to Bucky with a pleading look on her face.

“Please for the love of god kill him. If you haven't already please just do it! I will go Shia LaBeouf on you to convince you to do it please! You will be doing the right thing! He's the next Hitler ok and I can give reasons why he is ok please!” She gave her best puppy eyes with out even doing the pouty lip thing.

He would've done anything for her regardless of her arguments against him, even if he'd never heard of the guy and she asked for him to kill this Dunskil Turd he would've done it with no hesitation. Mostly because he trusted her judgment and then the other part of him just wanted her completely happy.

“As much as I want to claim that honour of his death.” He shrugged smirking at her reaction

“Shut the fuck up!” She yelled smiling.

“Yeah the Zodiac Killer came back and killed him before this guy even had a chance.” Sam said clearly amused.

“I always knew Ted Cruz had it in him.” She quickly looked down the table to see Maria Hills eyes widen in shock. “No fucking way.”

“Are you telling me you guessed that?” She sat back in her seat, looking up disbelievingly.

“The entire fucking internet decided over night that he was the Zodiac Killer!” She looked around with a scary wide grin. As she looked at Xavier he smiled and pointed to something in front of her.

When she looked her smile dropped and her eyes widened looking at the glass floating in front of her. It looked like the gravity had stopped working and the glass with water still inside of it were just floating upwards slowly. Making the glass spin by tapping her finger on the bottom of the glass, the water spilled out but stilled stayed in mid air.

“So you..” Tony paused looking at the water and the glass trying to figure her out. “Control gravitational fields when you get political?”

Bucky walked behind her, gliding his fingers up her arms to rest on her shoulders and smiled when it looked like the water and the glass bounced in mid air before resuming moving like it had no gravitational pull.

“I still think it's telekinesis.” She said thoughtfully, ignoring the last part.

Bringing her hand out to the water she focused her thoughts on moving it into a circle. After a few second it slowly rippled and twisted and turned until it was in a small ball that could fit into her palm. Breathing deeply, feeling a little tired, she concentrated on stopping the water from moving altogether, stop the particles of water from moving around to freeze it. And just like before the water did as she thought and the now frozen ball of ice dropped into her palm.

“How did you do that?” Beast asked completely astonished.

“I thought telekinesis was control over objects.” Steve said looking confused at Wanda who only shrugged just as confused. Bucky smirked, rubbing Y/N’s shoulders lightly as a silent good job to which she happily leaned back into.

“Technically yes but what are objects made of?” She said smiling tiredly.

“Thinking like that could make you very powerful.” Charles smiled.

.****

Y/N, as she claimed, could make a beautiful potato bake. As a nervous eater from a very young age, she learned a lot of different, quick and easy things to make. Not necessarily heathy but still nice to eat anyway. Potato bake was easy enough to make from scratch but when you have a sleep ridden genius, a Norse God, two super soldiers, two assassins, a hulk and a guy that can run a few laps of the earth in a day you can bet you'd need a bit more than six or seven potatoes. So when Bucky walked into the public kitchen he was a little more than surprised to find four bags of 10kg potatoes, two of them empty, one of them cracked open and the other sitting there waiting to be opened. He also noticed some music playing, music that sounded a little bit like the stuff from the 30’s but newer.

Smiling to himself, he watched Y/N rock side to side slightly, humming to herself as she peeled the potato in her hand. He had just gotten a tip a few minutes ago that HYDRA was looking for ways to get him back, again, and sat there trying to make sense of it. Walking up behind her, letting his steps make sounds, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her neck, she still jumped a little but giggled lightly when she felt him smiling on the soft skin of her neck.

“Where the hell did you get that many slow cookers?” He asked once he rested his chin on her shoulder.

“I had to borrow some from the others.” He could still feel her swaying a little in his arms to the music. “Thanks by the way.”

When he raised his eye brows at her she giggled again before grabbing another potato. She was very quick, which surprised him because she was using a small knife instead of the peeler that he knew was in the top draw with the knives and forks. Standing beside her now, with his hip on the counter he watched her expertly peel away the skin with out taking to much of the vegetable.

“How come you're using a knife?” He finally asked.

“My dad had me peeling potatoes for his Sunday night roasts since I was eight, and as the peelers slowly started disappearing, he taught me how to use a knife.” She stopped for a second and looked at it in her hand. “He told me that his grandfather used to sit him on the porch of his house and get him to peel an apple with a knife in that spiral kind of way.”

She smiled faintly, zoning off while Bucky watched her with a faint smile of his own. She suddenly broke from it looking at him with a smile.

“Thank god he never got me to do that.” They both chuckled. “I would never have the patience for that.”

When she looked into his eyes she dropped the knife to the bench top and looked at him concerned.

“What's wrong? You have that look again.” She pointed to the seat in front of her so she could continue with her potatoes while listening to Bucky. “Sit down.”

“Yes ma'am.” He smirked but tiredly sighed and sat down, knowing he wouldn't get out of telling her.

When he explain the tip he got she frowned but kept her hands moving.

“That makes no sense. The world knows who you are, Steve knows you're alive and you're friends with the avengers. Why would they want you back unless they want to kill you themselves.” She shook her head.

“Thank you that makes me feel so much better.” He lightly teased.

“I'm thinking logically here Barnes.” She teased back. “Have you told anyone else yet?”

“No just you. I'll tell them later but not now.” He rested the side of his head on his hand as he watched her again. “How about you? How are you holding up?”

“Yeah I'm going good.” She smiled cheekily as the bottle of water next to Bucky started to raise just like the glass before. Raising his eye brows he saw her watch it in concentration before making the bottle spin by tapping the bottom of it.

“It's only been a few hours and you can already do it by yourself?” Just as he finished saying that, the bottle dropped and he caught it looking at her in awe. “God you're amazing.”

She chuckled awkwardly and tiredly before mumbling a thanks and went back to work.

“What? You don't believe me?” He tilted his head a little to the side as the right side of her lips curved up into a lopsided smile.

“Don't worry about it.” He looked at her sceptically but decided not to push her for an answer.

Natasha suddenly walked through the living space to the other side before stopping mid way realising that Bucky and Y/N were in the kitchen.

“Hey Bucky. Ellie called and she said she's coming for a visit so expect her soon.”

“Oh she finally decided to actually come out of her room did she?” Natasha smirked before walking back out of living area and going back down to the gym.

“Ellie as in Negasonic Teenage Warhead right?” Y/N asked after a moment of thinking.

“Yeah. You know her?” Bucky tilted his head.

“Hell yeah. She's awesome.” Bucky nodded along with her before letting out a groan at the annoying voice that decided to float through the room.

“Hey baby cheeks!” Wade came skipping through the room and gave Y/N a clothed kiss on the cheek and a small side hug before gesturing to behind Bucky. “And here comes grumpy chicken noodle!”

“Go annoy someone else douche pool.” Ellie said menacingly and watched him skip off again, probably off to annoy her mentor. Sighing, she sat in the seat next to Bucky, resting her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

“Why is everyone suddenly friends with Wade?” Bucky playfully sighed as he wrapped his left arm around Ellie's shoulder.

“We are not friends.” She snorted, looking at him with a serious look. “I've just helped him and had to grab him a few times whenever he went on a murder spree.”

“How is that supposed to make me feel better?” He smiled and kissed her temple before turning to a smiling Y/N. “Ellie this is Y/N.”

“The alternate universe chick right?” She asked, eyeing Y/N up and down momentarily.

“Yep and now a mutant.” Ellie raised one of her perfectly shaped eye brows up in question before nodding, impressed.

“How did it happen?” Bucky smirked at her question and eyed Y/N up and down lustfully, reliving the heated events of the night before and thought of all the marks underneath her clothes. “Ok never mind. Judging from his look I don't think I want to ever know. Or even think about.”

Y/N let out a snort as she threw the now empty potato bag at Bucky's head and moved onto the next one. He chuckled at her before crumpling it up into a ball and threw it at the bin, getting it in one go.

“Wait so is the the girl you've been head over heels for this whole time?” Ellie asked frowning at him.

“Of course I am. I mean look at me, who wouldn't.” Ellie laughed and nodded, impressed again.

“I like you.” She then turned to Bucky again with the same cute smile. “Never let her go. Or I'll hit over the head with a chair.”


End file.
